El Zorro de la Niebla
by Kamen Rider Predator
Summary: Un giro del destino en una noche trágica, una hermosa Kunoichi le brindara la oportunidad a Naruto de tener una vida sin odio y lleno de amor ¿cuanto podría cambiar la historia del mundo shinobi solo por esto?
1. El comienzo de una nueva leyenda

Wassup a todo el mundo XP! Kamen Rider Predator se hace presente para mostrarle mi segundo trabajo en FanFiction, originalmente se llamaba "El Jinchuriki de Kirigakure", pero con el tiempo decidi cambiarle el nombre para que se adapte a la historia. Espero que mi fic tenga tanto exito como en otro Foro y les que sea de su agrado.

CAPITULO 1: EL COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA LEYENDA.

Era una noche oscura y fría en el país del fuego, en el cielo reinaban millones de estrellas brillantes mientras que la luna en cuarto creciente asemejaba a una hoz alargada y blanca con algunas nubes delgadas desfilaban ante ella, siendo honesto la hacían lucir algo siniestra y espectral, casi como si presagiara algún evento catastrófico, claro que eso poco le importaba a la persona que en este momento recorría a toda velocidad los bosques de Hi no Kuni. Por la poca luz que había se apreciaba la silueta femenina de una joven de 15 o 16 años, de larga cabellera castaño rojizo que le llegaba hasta la cintura y unos ojos color verde claro, vestía el uniforme regular de un Jōnin pero la diferencia más clara era la insignia de Kiri ubicada en la banda sobre su cabeza.

La razón de su actual carrera era una importante misión asignada por el Mizukage, al parecer los rumores informaban de una compra de armas por las fuerzas de la aldea de la hoja, quizá se alistaban para un ataque y tras su victoria contra Iwa, la paranoia obligaba a todo el mundo a estar alerta sobre todo a Kiri, una aldea relativamente cercana a Konoha por lo que se convertía en el blanco más obvio, ahora mismo ella corría para conseguir información sobre los ninjas de la aldea de la hoja, ella se detuvo en la rama de un árbol mirando a los guardias de la puerta del norte, un par de sujetos aparentemente dormidos, claramente pensaba que se trataba de un engaño, que clase de ninjas se quedarían dormido en su turno de vigilancia.

¡DE NUEVO SE DURMIERON! -rugió molesto un Jōnin apareciendo en una bola de humo-

Guardia 1: Quien…como...cuando…donde -dijo uno de ellos medio dormido mientras volteaba en todas direcciones-.

Guardia 2: ¡Me rindo no me maten! -decia el otro alarmado y alzando las manos rindiéndose ante el invisible enemigo-.

Jōnin: ¡Ustedes dos son una vergüenza, como es posible que se duerman en su turno, solo espero que sus hijos no sean iguales a ustedes! -dijo el Jounnin mas que molesto-.

En otra parte de la aldea, dos Genin recién graduados se morían de aburrimiento sentados en el sofá de sus respectivos hogares, al parecer Izumo y Kotetsu eran iguales a sus padres para desgracia de la seguridad de la aldea.

Jōnin: En serio que son unos tontos si yo estuviera aquí nadie se me escabulliría, después de todo mis reflejos y agudeza visual son la envidia entre los Jounnins -mientras los dos guardias eran regañados por el "hábil" Jounnin, justo detrás de ellos un curioso arbusto paso arrastrándose despacio por el suelo y colándose a la aldea sin que nadie lo notara…si este sujeto era el mayor experto en seguridad de la aldea, pues como sería el peor.

Una vez dentro de los muros de la aldea la Jōnin de Kiri salió de su genuino disfraz

J.K (Jōnin de Kiri):_"__J__ajaja esos tontos jamás van a atrapar a alguien con mis habilidades y maestría__ en el arte del ocultamiento__"_ -eran los pensamientos de ella ignorando a un vendedor que la miraba desde su local-.

Vendedor: Oiga si no va a comprar nada mejor váyase -dijo el molesto hombre rompiendo la burbuja de la mujer, al parecer no era tan buena escabulléndose como ella creía, corrió a toda por la avenida principal ocultándose en la oscuridad de las calles, momentos como este agradecía que no tuviesen alumbrado público, pero en ese instante los faroles de la calle se iluminaron como diciendo "mire quien está aquí"-.

J.K: _"Diablos, porque a mí me sucede estas cosas"_ -maldiciendo su suerte ella salto a toda prisa y se oculto en un callejón-.

Nuestra querida espía demostró que era muy sigilosa y avanzaba a toda prisa eludiendo a los Ninjas y Anbus que custodiaban la aldea, ella llego fácilmente a su objetivo que era la Torre del Hokage. Como logro llegar a ese lugar, colarse y sin ser vista, pues simple, todo se lo debía a su gran disfraz que sirvió de mil maravillas para sus fines de espionaje. Afuera de la torre un par de Chūnins miraban con curiosidad una caja de sake tirada en el suelo.

Chūnin 1: Oye creo que a alguien se le perdió esto -decía uno de ellos levantando la enorme caja vacía-.

Chūnin 2: Que rayos no trae nada adentro –dijo el otro notándola por completo, es más, no tenía el fondo de la caja-.

Chūnin 1: Cierto, casi como si fuese algo para ocultarse ¿no te parece extraño? -dijo el otro ninja dejando caer la caja-.

Chūnin 2: Si claro, como si alguien tan idiota se fuera a tragarse este ridículo disfraz –decía mientras arrojaban la caja y continuaron con su camino-.

La Jōnin de Kiri revisaba cuidadosamente los expedientes y registros de desempeño en la oficina del Hokage realizando una copia de seguridad, reviso todos los nombres y los de mejor promedio en la academia ninja, pronto ya tenía una gran cantidad de información reunida, sin duda un ataque de esta aldea a Kiri resultaría en una desastrosa situación para ellos.

J.K: Demonios, en esta aldea tienen demasiados ninjas que son fuertes, creo que tendríamos muchos problemas si tendríamos que enfrentarnos a ellos -viendo los informes de los miembros del clan Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Aburame e Inuzuka- en especial con estos dos que tienen Dōjutsu -refiriéndose a los Hyuuga y Uchiha. Luego vio unos documentos que le llamaran la atención de la espía de Kiri- bueno veamos que dice aquí -leyendo el informe que incluía una foto de una pelirroja de ojos violetas- Kushina Uzumaki, Jōnin de élite y sobreviviente de Uzushiogakure, también es conocida como… ¿La Habanero Sangriento? -en eso le salió una gota de la cabeza por el sobrenombre que estaba en el informe- no sé porque, pero algo me dice que nunca debo hacer enfadar a esta mujer si la veo.

Ella siguió leyendo el documento y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que esa mujer era la kunoichi más fuerte y temida de toda la aldea, poco a poco una gran en la cara de la espía. En el informe decía que Kushina tenía un gran control en el Suiton, además de ser una experta en el Kenjutsu y Fūinjutsu, de repente la pelirroja de Kiri tenía una mirada soñadora imaginando a la otra pelirroja de esta aldea blandiendo su espada contra sus enemigos, fue tanta la emoción que sin querer estallo.

J.K: ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII LAS PELIRROJAS MANDAN! -ella grito a los cuatro vientos y rápidamente se tapo la boca con sus manos y miro a su alrededor para ver si alguien la escucho, pero al parecer nadie la oyó- _"diablos, yo y mi bocota"_ -se regaño a sí misma y decidió en concentrarse de nuevo en su misión y leyó el otro informe con la imagen de un hombre de cabello rubio alborotado y de ojos azules- Minato Namikaze, El Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha –viendo nuevamente la imagen- vaya este tipo es muy guapo –decía con una sonrisa coqueta y un gran sonrojo en su rostro, pero luego se fueron al ver la información del rubio-¡i-i-imposible…este sujeto a hecho más de 840 misiones! –leyendo atentamente el documento- 122 rango D, 142 rango C, 216 rango B, 323 rango A y 39 rango S.

La espía estaba sin poder creer de lo que estaba escrito en el informe o tal vez sea una farsa, pero algo en su interior le decía que este sujeto era el más peligroso en toda la aldea. Sin perder tiempo ella guardo los reportes de Minato y Kushina junto con las copias que hizo.

J.K: Solo espero que con esto podamos defender a Kiri de un ataque de esta aldea - guardando las copias de los informes que hizo dentro de un pergamino y lo metió dentro del bolso que llevaba ella-.

En eso los pasos de alguien sonaron por el pasillo, cosa que noto a la joven o mejor dicho, la asustaron.

J.K: _"¡__A__y nonononono, que hago, que hago, si me descubren será mi fin!"_ -pensó ella muy alarmada y mirando a su alrededor para buscar un lugar en donde esconderse y de pronto vio el único sitio en el que podría ocultarse…de bajo del escritorio del Hokage- _"solo espero que no me vean"_ -pensó algo avergonzada, ya que a solo un niño de 5 años se le ocurriría esconderse en ese lugar-

En ese momento la asistente del Yondaime entro a la oficina y miro el desastre que había, estaban los papeles tirados por toda la oficina, al parecer nuestra espía se le olvido el pequeño detalle de ordenar los informes antes de esconderse. La asistente miro el lugar con una gota en la cabeza e inmediatamente dijo.

Asistente: Hogake-sama siempre se le olvida guardar todo cuando termina su trabajo -ella suspiro cansada y procedió a guardar todos los documentos sin percatarse de una cabellera roja que estaba debajo del escritorio, la asistente salió de la oficina y nuestra afortunada espía suspiraba de alivio al ver que no la descubrieron-.

J.K: Sera mejor que me vaya de una buena vez, estoy tentado mucho a mi suerte –dijo ella y se escabullo por el sistema de ventilación de la Torre y emprendía una graciosa huida de la aldea de la hoja.

Salto por los tejados y corrió por callejones oscuros, un ebrio la vio y la confundió con esas mujeres que trabajaban en las esquinas durante la noche, tal vez no fue una muy buena idea ir por las zonas rojas de la aldea par acortar el camino. Minutos después de partir la cara al sujeto y dejarlo medio muerto, siguió corriendo hacia la puerta norte de Konoha.

J.K: Vamos date prisa, falta poco para salir de este lugar – se decía a sí misma, pero de pronto el suelo crujió, las pocas nubes se disiparon y la diabólica figura de un gigantesco zorro de 9 colas hizo acto de presencia, sus grandes y rojas extremidades posteriores se movían furiosas arrancando arboles y azotándoos al suelo con fuerza, la criatura rugió amenazadoramente, los shinobis se preparaban para pelear contra la gran bestia mientras que los civiles corrían para salvar sus vidas.

J.K: N-n-no p-puede ser –decía la aterrada mujer de Kiri al reconocer a la gran bestia- el…el… EL KYUBI

Ella quedo paralizada, esta era la primera vez que miraba tan de cerca a un Bijuu y más si se trataba de una de los demonios con colas más fuerte de todos. Los vacíos y malignos ojos del zorro enfocaban la aldea frente a él y avanzaba a paso firme y lento, listo para arrasar con todo a su paso, de pronto ocurrió, en medio de un destello amarillo apareció El Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha, Minato Namikaze quien se movió a gran velocidad lanzando cientos de shurikens contra el enloquecido demonio logrando llamar la atención completa del zorro.

La espía vio como el rubio ninja atrajo a la criatura para llevarlo a una zona alejada de la aldea para poder peleas más tranquilamente, por alguna razón la pelirroja de Kiri no supo el porqué, pero ella va al lugar en donde se llevaría la gran batalla.

Una vez que llego a la zona de batalla, la pelirroja vio las grandes habilidades y la velocidad de Minato, de pronto un dragón de agua que salió entre los arboles embistió por la espalda del zorro.

J.K: ¡¿De dónde rayos vino eso y quien lo lanzo!? –dijo asombrada al ver como el zorro fue derribado tan fácil, ella dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar de donde vino el dragón y vio a la persona que ejecuto la técnica- pero si es… -reconociendo de inmediato de quien se trataba- ¡KUSHINA-SAMA! –ella se alegro mucho- ¡esto debe ser un sueño, en verdad es Kushina-sama! -pellizcando a sí misma- ¡auch! No es un sueño, de verdad es ella, podre ver a la temida Habanero Sangriento en acción -sus ojos comenzaron a brillar al ver a su ídolo, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo- pero que le pasa, porque Kushina-sama se ve tan cansada –en efecto, la ojivioleta lucia muy agotada y casi al borde de la inconsciencia. De pronto el zorro se levanto y contraataco con unas de sus gigantescas colas pero en ese momento la mujer desapareció en un destello amarillo, era el Yondaime que la salvo en ese instante y al parecer estaba regañando a la mujer por algo, la mujer de Kiri no podía escuchar oír de lo que discutían porque le preocupaba de no querer acercarse al campo de batalla y morir ahí. El ninja rubio realizo unas secuencias de sellos para invocar a un gran sapo que estaba molesto debido al oponente que se enfrentaría ahora mismo.

Fue una formidable ofensiva la de usar Jutsus de agua para debilitar al Kyuubi, pero cada vez que el zorro caía se levantaba de nuevo para seguir peleando. La joven vio como el gran zorro seguía peleando a pesar de los daños que recibía y tal como se describían las historias y leyendas sobre el demonio, era ser de gran poder ilimitado. Sus ojos se enfocaban contra el sapo para luego rugir con furia para atacar, ahora el gran anfibio daba varios saltos para poder esquivar los coletazos del demonio mientras que el Yondaime se le acercaba a su esposa que estaba a escasos metros de la Jounnin de Kiri.

Minato: Kushina, tenemos que hacerlo –dijo el hombre con una voz triste mientras el sapo escupía bolas de aguas sin parar contra el zorro.

Kushina: Pero…que pasaría si en vez de quererlo lo odien –decía la pelirroja al borde del llanto-.

Minato: No te preocupes, Konoha entenderá lo que estamos haciendo, ahora vamos mi amor –entonces la levanto en sus brazos a la ojivioleta y en ese momento Kushina vio a la otra pelirroja de ojos verdes, le sonrió con tristeza para después desaparecer en un destello amarillo.

La espía no entendía cómo pero con total asombro vio la aparición del Dios de la Muerte, El Shinigami que ahora mismo aceptaba el trato con el Yondaime…su alma a cambio de sellar al Kyūbi nuevamente y al final todo fue un éxito, el Bijū desapareció para ser sellado mientras que el gran sapo desapareció en una cortina de humo. Ahora mismo reinaba el silencio en el lugar que se llevo la pelea hasta que la Jōnin espía escucho un ruido que le pareció un poco familiar

J.K: ¿De dónde viene ese sonido? –reconociendo el sonido- ¿un bebe?...¡por Kami, que está haciendo un bebe en este sitio! –dijo algo alarmada y fue en búsqueda del pequeño-.

La mujer de Kiri no tuvo problemas para encontrarlo ya que su corazón la guio, en eso ella llega al lugar en donde estaban los cuerpos de los poderosos shinobis que murieron al detener al Kyūbi. En los brazos de Kushina habia un pequeño bebe rubio que lloraba desconsoladamente, fue ahí done la otra pelirroja entendió todo.

J.K: _"__No puede ser, es su hijo, lo convirtieron en un __Jinchūriki__, sacrificaron a su hijo por su aldea"_ -pensó algo asombrada por lo que descubrió, luego ella levanta suavemente al pequeño de los brazos sin vida de su madre- shhhhhh, ya pequeño no llores mas, todo estará bien –lo abrazo y lo acomodo en su pecho mientras le cantaba una vieja canción de cuna que conocía cuando era una niña.

Mientras la joven la cantaba al bebe para que se calme, ella noto que el pequeño rubio tenía unas curiosas marcas en sus mejillas que parecen bigotes, cosa que lo hacía ver más tierno al recién nacido. Luego el bebe dejo de llorar y lentamente abrió sus grandes ojos azules.

J.K: Hola pequeño como estas –dijo con una tierna voz haciendo que el pequeño le sonriera, ella se alegro bastante por la sonrisa del bebe- ¡Kyaaaaa, eres cosita más tierna que he visto en mi vida! –ella lo abrazo con mucho amor y su corazón latía de felicidad y al mismo tiempo surgía un enorme deseo de cuidar y proteger al pequeño crecía y llenaba su corazón por completo.

¿?: P-por favor… -dijo una moribunda voz llamando la atención de la pelirroja para percatarse que era Kushina la que le hablaba- ...por favor…cuide a mi hijo –volvió a decir mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos-.

La joven no sabía que responder en ese momento, pero su corazón le hizo decir las palabras correctas.

J.K: Lo haré – dijo ella mientras que la ojivioleta se alegraba por oír eso-.

Kushina: Gra…cias –fueron sus últimas palabras para morir tranquila y con una sonrisa genuina en su rostro-.

A la distancia los pasos de alguien llamaron la atención de la joven y en contra de sus deseos puso al pequeño en los brazos de su madre pero antes le dio un beso en la frente, solo bastaron unos segundos para que el recién nacido volviera a llorar por no sentir el calor de su madre. La joven se escondió entre unos arbusto y vio llegar a un viejo hombre barbado y en ese momento ella lo reconoció cuando veía los informes, era Hiruzen Sarutobi, el anterior Hokage. El anciano levanto al bebe con cuidado y lo vio con mucho pena.

Sarutobi: Pobre Naruto, en esta terrible noche te quedaste solo y con una gran carga dentro de ti, lo siento tanto pequeño –dijo el triste hombre y en su escondite la joven escucho lo que decía

J.K: Con que te llamas Naruto, es un lindo nombre el que tienes pequeño –dijo en voz baja-.

Pero en ese momento aparecieron 20 Anbus, pero por alguna razón en sus mascaras tenían tenían el símbolo de "ne" o raíz, junto a ellos un hombre viejo y vendado que caminaba apoyado de un bastón, el miraba al bebe con un brillo siniestro en sus ojos.

Sarutobi: Danzō que estás haciendo en este lugar –pregunto el anciano-.

Danzō: Con que ese nuestra nueva arma –dijo con una voz perversa haciendo que el recién nacido llore de nuevo-.

Sarutobi: Pero que estupideces dices, que no ves que gracias a el la aldea se salvo –dijo un poco molesto por la forma que el sujeto hablaba del bebe-.

Danzō: No me importa, ese niño se convertirá en el arma más poderosa de Konoha.

Sarutobi: ¡JAMAS! ¡este niño salvo a la aldea, el es un héroe! –respondió muy molesto mientras sostenía al bebe-.

Danzō: Di lo que quieras Sarutobi pero ese bebe es el legado del Yondaime y una poderosa herramienta para la aldea, ahora te ordeno que me lo entregues –dijo el hombre vendado que insistía en tener al recién nacido en su poder.

En su escondite la joven de Kiri escuchaba todo lo que decían los ancianos, en especial lo que había dicho Danzō.

J.K: ¡Maldita momia engreída, como te atreves a llamarlo un arma a un simple bebe! -pensó realmente molesta y al mismo tiempo deseaba salir de su escondite para acabar con el anciano de una vez, por otro lado Sarutobi estaba furioso con el que fue una vez su mejor amigo, aun así se mantuvo firme ante la situación.

Sarutobi: Eso nunca sucederá, he vuelto ser el Hokage y yo digo que no te lo entregare, el tendrá una vida normal como cualquier niño y no se convertirá en una de tus marionetas me oyes –las palabras del viejo Hokage llenaban de esperanza a la pelirroja escondida.

Danzō: Tu sabes bien que nunca será así y lo sabes, es el un Jinchūriki, un arma y cuando llegue el momento me lo darás o sino…te lo quitare por la fuerza –el viejo vendado se retiro del con sus hombres dejando a un Sarutobi preocupado por la vida del pequeño, además el no podía cuidando de el todo el tiempo.

Sarutobi: Que voy a hacer Naruto –dijo el hombre mirando al bebe que seguía llorando entre sus brazos-.

La joven espía estaba en un gran dilema, ella quería salvar al pequeño de su horrible destino a manos del hombre llamado Danzō, pero a la vez tenía cumplir con su misión y regresar a su aldea. Fue una decisión muy difícil, en ese momento recordó lo que Kushina le pidió antes de morir, por lo tanto ella opto por salvar al recién nacido.

Rápidamente salió de su escondite, Sarutobi sintió la presencia de alguien acercándose y se puso en guardia pensando que era uno de los hombres de Danzō pero su sorpresa fue ver a una joven pelirroja con la de Kiri.

Sarutobi: ¡Qué diablos hace una Kunoichi de Kiri en mi aldea! –exigió el anciano mirándola fijamente y se preparaba para defender al pequeño-.

J.K: Espere Hokage-sama –dijo la pelirroja para que no la ataque- yo no vengo a pelear con usted ni nada parecido, solo vengo a ayudarlo.

Sarutobi: ¿Ayudarme? –dijo algo confundido pero sin bajar la guardia-.

J.K: Lo que digo es cierto y al igual que usted yo no quiero que nada malo le pase al bebe –dijo ella con la esperanza de que le crea-.

Sarutobi: Aunque me este diciendo la verdad o no, eso no explica el por qué este en Konoha –dijo el sin bajar su guardia-.

J.K: ¿Si le digo él porque estoy aquí me creerá? –el viejo asiente y la pelirroja comienza a contar de su misión de buscar información sobre la y sus ninjas, después la aparición del Kyuubi, de cómo Minato y Kushina se enfrentaron al zorro y que ellos sacrificaron sus vidas para sellarlo y al final ella encontró al pequeño Naruto- después de que encontré al bebe Kushina-sama en sus últimos minutos de vida me pidió que cuidara a su hijo y eso es lo que pienso hacer, y para que vea que le estoy diciendo la verdad quiero que tenga esto -sacando el pergamino que llevaba en su bolso- dentro de el están las copias de los informes de todos los ninjas de su aldea. Espero que con esto pueda confiar en mí –dijo ella para después entregarle el pergamino al viejo Hokage-.

Sarutobi quedo impresionado al ver que la joven estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su misión para ayudarlo, además se podía ver que en el rostro de ella decía la verdad.

Sarutobi: Por lo que veo eres muy sincera en tus palabras verdad –ella asiente y el viejo le sonríe- entonces acepto tu ayuda jovencita –la pelirroja se alegra bastante- pero por saber me puede decir su nombre.

J.K: Mi nombre es Mei, Mei Terumi Hokage-sama –haciendo una reverencia-.

Sarutobi: Muy bien Mei-san, me gustaría que me acompañe a la torre del Hokage, necesito arreglar algunas cosas antes de que sea demasiado tarde –dijo el viejo poniéndose serio, él y la pelirroja se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la torre.

Una vez dentro en la oficina del Hokage, Sarutobi un documento a toda prisa mientras que un Kage Bunshin sostenía al bebe que seguía llorando, Mei observaba lo que hacía sin comprender nada de lo que estaba haciendo el Sandaime.

Sarutobi: Mientras Danzō siga con sus ideas de manipular a Naruto como una herramienta el jamás estará a salvo en Konoha –dijo algo triste- por eso Mei-san, le pido que cuide bien de él –en eso el clon del viejo se le acerca a ella entregándole al pequeño rubio, ella sonrió y tomo al bebe que de inmediato se cayó y durmió muy cómodo en los brazos de la pelirroja- también quiero que se lleve esto –el verdadero se la pasa el documento juntos con dos pergaminos, uno tenía el símbolo de un espiral y el otro del Yondaime-.

Mei: ¿Disculpe Hogake-sama pero porque me está dando esto? –refiriéndose a los pergaminos y aun sin tener idea de lo que estaba tramando el viejo Sandaime-.

Sarutobi: Es su legado, son las técnicas de sus padres y estarán mas seguros con el ya que conociendo a Danzō no querrá quedarse con las manos vacías –dijo seriamente, la pelirroja tomo los pergaminos- también quiero pedirle un último favor, que algún día me permita ver a Naruto de nuevo –sus palabras sonaban tristes pero seguras, Mei tomo los objetos y los guardo en su mochila-.

Mei: No se preocupe Hokage-sama le prometo que un día volverá a ver a Naru-chan –el viejo sonrió ante eso y de la forma en que la pelirroja llamo al pequeño-.

Una vez que salieron de la Torre, Sarutobi preparo un qué consistió en crear cientos de clones de sombras y disfrazando al grupo con un Henge de invasores desconocidos y se diría que secuestraron para que Mei huyera con ellos. La pelirroja le dio un beso en la mejilla al viejo por la ayuda que le brindo y desaparecieron en la noche hacia la libertad.

Mei corrió a toda prisa mientras que los clones se separaban para crear rastros falsos, La pelirroja estuvo corriendo por mucho tiempo, no supo realmente por cuanto pero de algo estaba segura, la aldea de la hoja ya no se podía verse detrás de ella, luego se detuvo y acampo para descansar. En una pequeña fogata se preparaba algo para comer mientras el bebe rubio dormía muy cómodo sobre su chaleco ninja, de pronto comenzó a llorar y la joven pelirroja lo tomo para ver que le sucedía, ella le hizo caras graciosas pero no funciono, reviso su pañal y vio que estaba limpio.

Mei: porque lloras bebe, por favor ya no lo hagas –suplico ella con un leve dolor de cabeza que se estaba formando-.

Luego acomodo al pequeño rubio en su pecho y el bebe chupo sobre su ropa, la pelirroja se puso roja y al mismo tiempo se sintió como tonta el ver que el pequeño tenía hambre, pero ella no podía alimentarlo como el necesita, quizás le encontraría una nodriza en Kiri pero esta noche el pasaría con hambre. Mei observaba los intentos del pequeño de alimentarse de ella la conmovieron, luego se puso roja al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. La pelirroja se quita su blusa para revelar una camisa de malla que dejaban ver bien sus pechos bien desarrollados a través de ella (algo parecido a lo que viste Anko) luego acerco al pequeño al pequeño a uno de ellos-.

Mei: Bueno…supongo que te podía dejar poquito –dijo algo apenada para luego reírse un poco- jejeje creo que muchos hombres matarían por estar en tu lugar pero aun así lamento no poder alimentarte Naru-chan –el bebe chupo con fuerza y ella sintió cosquillas-.

De pronto la pelirroja vio algo que la sorprendió bastante, ella observaba como la leche materna, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos por lo que sucedió mientras Naruto se alimentaba de ella. Mei no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando pero su corazón latía de felicidad al ver que el bebe no pasaría con hambre, luego entendió lo que sucedía, el creciente amor por el pequeño le permitió alimentar como si fuera su madre. Tan pronto acabo el bebe, la joven de Kiri volvió a colocarse su ropa

Mei: Estas lleno verdad lindura, no te preocupes que aquí estoy para cuidarte, mi pequeño Naruto Terumi –sonriendo- me gusta cómo suena y a ti Naru-chan –acariciando la mejilla del bebe haciendo que sonríe- creo que lo tomare como un sí jeje, no tomas bebe que mami te va a cuidar muy bien y te entrenara para que seas el mejor ninja de toda Kiri y llegaras a ser un hombre apuesto como tu padre –recordando el rostro de Minato- SIIIIIIIIIII MI BEBE SERA TODO UN ROMPECORAZONES –grito alegre y alzo en el aire y el Naruto sonreia feliz-.

Luego el pañal se cayó por estar mal colocado y el pequeño rubio dejo salir un líquido amarillo.

Mei: ¡noooooooooo mi uniforme nuevo! –el bebe reía como loco mientras que la pelirroja sufría por ser orinada por su nuevo hijo- ¡porque siempre me pasa estas cosas a mí, porqueeeeeeeeeee! –la pobre lloraba como nunca y el bebe seguía riéndose de su madre, una gran vena apareció en la frente de ella- Na-ru-toooo –dijo muy pero muy enojada- cuando crezcas te voy a castigar, ¡me escuchaste jovencito! –ella amenazo al bebe que seguía riéndose y al ver esa sonrisa de su hijo se calmo- bueno, por esta vez te perdono porque eres precioso mi bebe –ella lo abrazo con mucho amor y se dirigieron a la tienda para descansar-.

La pelirroja reviso las cosas que el Sandaime le dio y entre ellos destacaba el documento que el viejo Hokage firmo, lo leyó y una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro al ver que se trataba de un certificado de adopción que decía en letras grandes "Naruto Terumi". Era más que oficial, el pequeño bebe es SU hijo, y eso no lo cambiaría nada ni nadie en el mundo.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

Y asi termina el primer capitulo de El Zorro de la Niebla, supongo que se estarán preguntando el por que Mei se vuelve la madre de Naruto. Pues mi idea es que queria darle un nuevo papel a la pelirroja ya que en muchos fics la ponen como pareja del rubio, asi que pense darle un nuevo giro a eso dandole el Rol de madre. Espero que les guste mi historia, porfa dejen sus reviews si les gusto, dentro de dos semanas subire el capitulo dos debido a que estare muy atareado en el taller del Metro por que se acercan las Fiestas Patrias, nos vemos n_n


	2. El viaje hacia Kirigakure no Sato

Agradezco a las persona que se han tomado el tiempo de leer mi historia n_n, se que había anunciado que en dos semanas subiría el capitulo 2 pero debido a ciertos asuntos laborales tendré que adelantarlo, asi que disfruten de la conti.

* * *

El sol salía dando el inicio de un nuevo día y en especial para cierta pelirroja, en la tienda la joven Mei comenzaba a despertar debido a que algo se movía en su pecho y al abrir sus ojos se les llenaron de ternura al ver a su nuevo hijo despierto buscando el calor de su madre. Ella acariciaba suavemente la cabeza del pequeño y el solo le sonrió a su madre.

Mei: Buenos días Naru-chan, Okaa-san está feliz que estés a su lado –dijo ella para tomarlo y abrazarlo tiernamente y ambos salieron de la tienda para desayunar-.

La pelirroja miraba al pequeño con mucho cariño al pequeño alimentándose de ella, francamente estaba feliz al ver que su sueño de tener una familia se había cumplido y que hará lo que sea para protegerla, luego el pequeño rubio acabo Mei coloco al bebe en su hombro y empezó a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda para que eructara.

Mei: Espero que estés satisfecho ya que tendremos un largo viaje hacia nuestro nuevo hogar y además que hay… -de pronto dejo de hablar porque sintió algo húmedo en su espalda, ella voltio a ver y se aterro al ver un un extraño liquido blanco y espeso- ¡ay nooooooo, no puede ser cierto! –sip, Naruto acababa de vomitar en la espalda de su madre- ¡primero me orinas en mi blusa y ahora esto, porque me pasan estas cosas a mí! –la pobre pelirroja lloraba mientras que el pequeño solo se reía de la mala suerte de ella, cosa que no le agrado a Mei - ¡y tu de que te ríes jovencito, acaso le encuentras gracioso ensuciar el uniforme nuevo de tu Okaa-san! –dijo ella pero Naruto solo le sonreía- ah no, ni creas que con ese truco funcionara de nuevo conmigo, ya con esto te ganaste no uno sino dos castigos –declaro la molesta pelirroja-.

Minutos después, Mei levanto la tienda y corrió lo más rápido posible a los muelles que limitaban la salida de la nación del fuego porque tenía el presentimiento de que el sujeto vendado no descansara hasta que tena el bebe en su poder.

En Konoha

Pasaron varias horas desde que el Kyuubi había sido vencido, luego los ninjas de la hoja fueron informados por el Sandaime que un grupo de invasores desconocidos lo atacaron por sorpresa y que secuestraron al hijo del Yondaime. Al oír eso algunos shinobis que se habían recuperado de la batalla contra el zorro, formaron varios grupos de búsqueda y rescate compuesto de Chūnins, Jōnin y Anbus, todos salieron de la aldea con un solo objetivo en mente, traer de vuelta al hijo del fallecido héroe de Konoha.

En la base de la Raíz, Danzō estaba molesto al enterarse que su arma había desaparecido, asi que el envió a sus Anbus personales para que lo buscaran y se lo trajeran. Horas después apareció uno de sus Anbus que se arrodillo frente a el.

Danzō: Y bien, ya encontraron al Jinchūriki del Kyuubi –dijo el mirando al Anbu-.

Anbu: Danzō-sama, lamento informarle que los grupos de búsqueda no han tenido suerte en encontrarlo –al decir eso el viejo vendado se molesto bastante-.

Danzō: ¡¿Qué no lo encontraron, como es posible!? –grito el mientras el Anbu no se movía de su lugar-.

Anbu: Eso es lo que nos informaron los grupos, algunos dijeron que los rastros que siguieron terminaba en la nada como si los secuestradores hubieran desaparecido misteriosamente, mientras que los demás dicen que los otros rastros seguían hacia los límites de la nación… ahora que piensa a Danzō-sama –pregunto el enmascarado, en eso el viejo enmascarado solo sonreía con arrogancia-.

Danzou: De eso no te preocupes, ahora mismo enviare a mis mejores rastreadores para que me traigan al hijo de Minato y además de traerme las cabezas de los que se llevaron lo que me pertenece –dijo el mientras su sonrisa pasaba de una arrogante a una perversa-.

Lejos de Konoha, un grupo de 3 Anbus con mascaras lisas (parecidas a las de Haku pero con el símbolo de Raíz) que corrían a gran velocidad siguiendo uno de los rastros que los condujo correctamente al lugar en que la pelirroja acampo.

Anbu 1: Al parecer uno de los secuestradores estuvo descansando en este sito – dijo el que parecía ser el líder grupo mientras observaba el lugar-.

Anbu 2: Es cierto y además de que se fueron hacia esa dirección –señalo el otro-.

Anbu 3: Entonces es mejor apresurarnos ya que Danzō-sama ordeno que le trajéramos sus cabezas –dijo el último miembro del equipo-.

Anbu 1: También recuerden lo ultimo que nos dijo –decia el líder y os 2 miembros del grupo lo oían atentamente- si en caso que unos de los grupo de búsqueda de Konoha encuentren al Jinchūriki antes que nosotros tendremos que eliminarlos, entendido –dijo el y recibiendo un Hai de parte de los que lo acompañaban para continuar con su misión-.

Apenas que el grupo diera unos pasos, uno de los Anbus rastreadores que iba detrás del resto de su equipo piso algo extraño y vio que se trataba de un pañal sucio que Mei tirado por ahí y que al parecer el grupo no lo vio. En ese momento que el Anbu lo vio, solo hizo una cosa.

Anbu 2: AAAAAAAAAAHHHH, POR KAMI-SAMA QUITENME ESTA COSA – grito el alarmado Anbu que rápidamente arrojo el pañal pero por mala suerte le cayó en la espalda de uno de sus compañeros-.

Anbu 3: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, ESTA COSA ESTA SOBRE MI, RAPIDO QUE ME QUITE ESTA ASQUEROCIDAD –gritaba el otro que corría de un lado a otro tratando de alcanzar la "cosa" mientras que su compañero ayudaba a su amigo en desgracia-.

El líder con una gran gota en la nuca veía el alboroto que hacían esos dos.

Anbu 1: Compórtense ustedes dos, se supone que somos los mejores hombres de Danzō-sama, no pueden ponerse asi por un simple pañal sucio –dijo algo molesto para que luego el pañal saliera volando a su cara, solo pasaron unos segundos para que el sujeto reaccione- KYYYAAAAAAAAA AYUDENME, QUITENME ESTA ASQUEROCIDAD –chillo como una niña para luego desmayarse y sus dos compañeros veían con mucha pena a su líder que le toco la peor parte-.

Regresando con los Terumis

Mei había avanzado bastante y estaba a menos de la mitad del camino para llegar a los muelles, luego se detuvo cerca de un riachuelo conseguir un poco de agua y de paso lavar su blusa sucia. La pelirroja armo su tienda para que el bebe durmiera dentro de ella tranquilamente, luego se fue al riachuelo para lavar su ropa.

Mei: Ese niño, como pudo ensuciar mi uniforme que apenas me lo entregaron en mi primera misión oficial como Jōnin oficial –dijo la molesta madre tratando de quitar las manchas y olores a su blusa- pero ya verá cuando crezca, lo castigare encerrándolo en su habitación por 2 semanas –decia ella pero luego lo piensa bien- no cualquier padre haría lo mismo…ya se, durante un mes solo le daré vegetales en el desayuno, almuerzo y cena…no demasiado cruel –luego se puso a pensar y un minutos después le llego la idea- ¡ya lo tengo! –exclamo la pelirroja- jejeje el castigo perfecto jajajajaja –riéndose como villana de tele-serie mientras que el pequeño Naruto seguía durmiendo sin saber en el gran aprieto que se metió-.

Mientras la pelirroja estaba en lo suyo, unas figuras extrañas aparecieron de la nada y se acercaron a Mei que seguía murmurando cosas sobre hijos traviesos y castigos, de inmediato se percato de la presencia de alguien, ella giro para ver y se topo con 4 bandidos oportunistas que miraban fijamente a la joven que usaba su camisa de malla sin tener vergüenza alguna a que la observaban, después de todo ella era una kunoichi y una muy orgullosa de su físico, aunque las miradas lujuriosas que los sujetos le lanzaban no le agradaba para nada.

Mei: Se puede saber que tanto miran imbéciles –dijo ella mientras que los bandidos no le quitaban la mirada a cierta parte de la anatomía de la pelirroja-.

Bandido 1: Oigan amigos miren la preciosidad que tenemos aquí y al parecer está perdida –dijo el que seguramente era el líder-.

Bandido 2: Cierto es toda una hermosura –dijo uno de ellos. Creo que esta noche nos vamos a divertir mucho con ella jejeje –riéndose de forma pervertida al igual que el resto del grupo-.

De pronto una gran vena apareció en la frente de la pelirroja por las cosas estúpidas que decían los bandidos.

Mei: Oh sí que nos vamos a "divertir" mucho –dijo la furiosa pelirroja que con una veloz cadena de sellos lanzo un poderoso ataque de agua- Suiton: Teppoudama (Elemento agua: Disparo de Agua) –el Jutsu golpeo fuertemente a los criminales que los dejo tendidos en el suelo- eso tienen por querer meterse con la gran Mei Terumi –rio orgullosamente, después ella escucho los llantos de su hijo- miren lo que hicieron idiotas, despertaron a mi hijo –luego se dirigió a la tienda sonriendo dejando atrás a los sujetos- no te preocupes Naru-chan, Okaa-san ya va a –de pronto se detuvo de golpe al ver algo que la asusto bastante-.

De la tienda salio un quinto bandido que tenia como rehén al pequeño Naruto.

Bandido 5: Vaya, vaya, vaya. Miren lo que tenemos aquí –dijo el sujeto que sonreía de forma arrogante y empuñaba un cuchillo en contra del indefenso bebe rubio- mas te vale que no intentes nada extraño, o sino –acercando el arma contra Naruto- el mocoso saldrá lastimado –al decir eso Mei se aterra-.

Mei: ¡Por favor no lo hagas daño, haré lo que ustedes quieran! –con lagrimas en sus ojos- ¡pero por favor, no lastimen a mi hijo! –por primera vez en su vida, Mei sintió mucho al ver a su pequeño en peligro-.

Bandido 5: Solo si te portas muy bien y obedeces todo lo que te ordenamos, tu mocoso vivirá jajajaja –riéndose maléficamente-.

El resto de los bandidos se levanto del suelo algo adoloridos para rodear a la pelirroja, los sujetos no dejaban de ver a Mei de forma lujuriosa y pensando en las cosas que le harían a la pelirroja. En eso ella solo bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota, en ese momento el pequeño Naruto comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza y al oír los llantos de su hijo la pelirroja sintió algo en su interior que despertaba junto con un gran poder.

Luego todo el sitio se lleno de un gran instinto asesino que provenía de Mei e hizo que los bandidos temblaran como gatitos recen nacidos, de pronto estaba rodeada de un aura roja y vengativa, luego ella levanta lentamente su cabeza y sus ojos emitieron un brillo asesino mientras su cabello se elevaba de las puntas al igual que cierta pelirroja conocida en Konoha.

Mei: No voy a dejar que les pongan un dedo encima a mi hijo –dijo con una voz llena de odio haciendo que los criminales mojen sus pantalones-.

Bandido 1: E-e-e-sper-a po-por favor, s-solo er-a pe-queña b-b-bromita, n-no e-s para que t-t-te po-pon-gas a-si –decia el temeroso líder mientras que sus hombres se escondían detrás de el temiendo por sus vidas de la furiosa Mei-.

Mei: Aun asi no los perdonare por amenazarme usando a mi hijo y hacerlo llorar –luego la pelirroja se camino lentamente para darle una gran paliza a los bandidos, en ese momentos los sujetos jurarían haber visto a otra pelirroja detrás de Mei que tenia la misma mirada y aspecto terrorífico-.

El bandido que tenia Naruto como rehén, vio esos furiosos que prometían el peor de los castigos y con nerviosismo dejo al pequeño sobre una roca.

Bandido 5: Y-ya esta, tu h-hijo esta s-s-ano y salvo, vez que so-o-olo bromeábamos jejeje- sus palabras eran clara señal de que estaba muerto de miedo ante la figura mas aterradora y mortal del mundo…una furiosa madre.

Mei: Prepárense para morir malnacidos –realizando unos sellos lentamente- Yōton (Elemento Lava)…..

-Debido a la naturaleza violenta, cruel y sangrienta de la siguiente escena, se nos ha solicitado omitirla, gracias por su comprensión-

Mei respiraba agitadamente después de acabar con los bandidos, poco a poco su ira se desvanecía y su cabello volvía a la normalidad, casi todo el lugar estaba destruido por la furia de la pelirroja, algunos arboles quemados y varias rocas destruidas mientras que los restos de los sujetos se consumían en una fosa de lava ardiente. Ella sonrió victoriosa por acabar con esos sujetos, luego reacciono al escuchar de nuevo al pequeño Naruto llorar.

Mei: ¡Naru-chan! –grito ella para luego ir corriendo hacia donde estaba su hijo para luego tomarlo- mi pequeño estas bien, no te lastimaron –revisando al pequeño de pies a cabezas- por Kami me alegro que estés bien –abrazando con mucho amor mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, poco a poco Naruto se calmaba al sentir el calor de madre-.

Minutos después de ese terrible momento para la Mei y su hijo, ella guardo todo para continuar hacia los muelles. Horas mas tarde los Anbus de la Raiz llegaron al sitio y se sorprendieron al ver la destrucción del lugar y mas cuando vieron la fosa de lava. En eso uno de los Anbus reacciono.

Anbu 2: T-t-aichou, que diablos sucedió en este sitio –dijo el enmascarado-

Anbu 1: No lo se, pero una cosa es seguro…el que hizo esto debe ser un monstruo, solo algo como eso podía causar todo este desastre y con una enorme sed de sangre –decia el líder a su hombres mientras que a lo lejos Mei estornudaba fuertemente, al parecer alguien hablo muy bien de la ella-.

Anbu 3: Taichou encontré el rastro de los secuestradores en este sitio, tal parece estuvieron aquí antes de que la criatura apareciera –indico uno de los Anbus-

Anbu 1: Muy bien, es mejor que continuemos con la misión lo mas rápido posible –decía el líder y sus hombres asistían y para seguir con su misión.-

Los Anbus de la Raíz iban siguiendo el rastro de Mei, luego se dieron cuenta que el camino que seguían los llevaban directamente a los muelles de Hi no Kuni, asi que el grupo acelero el paso para tratar de alcanzar su objetivo. Lograron llegaron al muelle pero ya era muy tarde, ya que a lo lejos se podía ver el barco que había zarpado, asi que los Anbus no tenia mas opción que regresar a Konoha e informar a su líder.

En Konoha

En la Torre del Hokage se llevaba una reunión sobre la situación del secuestro del hijo del Yondaime, en el salón estaban el Sandaime Hokage, los lideres de los clanes y los miembros del consejo que esperaban alguna noticia, en eso aparece en una bola de humo un Jōnin y líder del grupo de búsqueda que venia a informarle al viejo.

Sarutobi: Y bien, nos alguna buena noticia sobre la misión –dijo serio y los presentes en el salón escuchaban con todo detalle el informe del Jōnin-.

Jōnin: Lamentable no es asi Hokage-sama, los grupos de búsqueda que han regresado no tuvieron suerte –al decir eso todos en el salón se decepcionaron por la mala noticia- la mayoría de los equipos reportaron que los rastro que siguieron los llevaron a lugares sin salida y el resto salieron de los limites de la nación.

Sarutobi: Así que los bandidos lograron escapar después de todo –decia el viejo que fingió estar triste y el Jōnin asiente- esto si que es grave, no solo hemos perdido a un gran hombre como Minato, sino que hemos fallamos en cuidar y proteger a su hijo –decia con una voz llena de tristeza pero por dentro estaba feliz al saber que los grupos fallaron en la misión- "parece que Mei-san pudo lograr salir salir a tiempo de la nación junto con Naruto, solo espero que no le pase nada malo en su viaje" –era lo que pensaba el viejo Hokage-.

Todos los que estaban en el salón se sintieron mal oír la noticia de la desaparición del hijo del mas grande ninja de toda Konoha, en especial lo que fueron amigos de Minato, de pronto las puertas del salón se abrieron de golpe revelando a cierta persona, era nada mas que Danzō que entraba al salón acompañado de 2 de sus Anbus personales, el viejo vendado veía al Sandaime con una cara de pocos amigos.

Danzō: ¡Sarutobi! –exclamo el viejo sin quitarle la mirada al mencionado- ¡todo esto es tu culpa, si me hubieras entregado al bebe como como te lo había ordeno, nada de esto estaría ocurriendo!

Sarutobi: ¡Ya te había que tu nunca lo tendrás ya que tu solo lo quieres usar como una simple herramienta al igual que esas títeres que te acompañan!- decía molesto mientras señalaba a los Anbus de Danzō-

Danzō: Eso no te incumbe de lo que yo haga Sarutobi –decia con una voz lleno de odio- lo que importa es que con lo que ha sucedido hoy, ha demostrado que no eres capaz de llevar el titulo de Hokage –al decir eso todos en el salón guardaron silencio por lo que había dicho el viejo vendado-.

Sarutobi: Se puede saber de que estas hablando Danzō –sin entender de lo que había dicho su ex-compañero de equipo-.

Danzō: Tal como lo oíste, debido a tu error de perder al hijo del Yondaime por unos simples bandidos, es mas que claro que no sirves como para ser el líder de esta aldea–ahora todos en el salón estaban en shock al oír esa declaración- asi que es mejor nombrar a un Kage para el bien de Konoha y me nomino a mi mismo como candidato para el nuevo Godaime Hokage –decia el hombre con una sonrisa pensando que había su cometido-.

Todos las personas que estaban en el salón, incluyendo a Sarutobi estaban furiosos por la desfachatez de Danzō de auto-nominarse para el puesto de Hokage, el viejo Sandaime trataba de contenerse para no lanzarse a golpes contra el viejo vendado mientras que los del consejo y los lideres de los Clanes pensaban en lo que había dicho el hombre vendado.

Homura: _"Al parecer aun sigues con tu tonta ambición de poder, creo que nunca vas a cambiar __Danzō__"_ –pensó uno de los ancianos del consejo-.

Koharu: _"Ahora veo el porque el Nidaime no lo eligió para ser Hokage, personas como el solo traería problemas a la aldea"_ –la anciano también pensaba en lo mismo que su compañero-.

Hiashi: _"Maldito anciano ni creas que el Clan Hyuuga obedecería a alguien como tu"_ –el Hyuuga trataba de controlar sus deseos de no golpearlo con su Juuken-.

Shikaku: _"Que problemático es este sujeto"_ –pensó el Nara y al mismo tiempo quería irse a su hogar para poder descansar, o mejor dicho holgazanear-.

Shibi: "_Es lógico que este sujeto ansia el poder y ahora que la aldea esta vulnerable tratara de usar todos sus recursos para hacerse con el poder, pero nosotros no lo permitiremos"_ –pensó en forma calculadora-.

Inoichi: _"Yo nunca trabajaría para alguien como tu"_ –incluso el líder del Clan Yamanaka deseaba torturar a Danzō con un Jutsu mental-

Chouza: _"Ese maldito anciano…me pregunto a que hora terminara esto, tengo mucha hambre"_ –como siempre el líder del Clan Akimichi seguía siendo el mismo-

Ryoga: _"Si te atreves a darme ordenes a mi o algunos miembro de mi Clan, yo mismo te asesinare con mis propias garras" -_eran los pensamiento del líder del Clan Inuzuka (N.A: Tsume no será la líder del Clan aun, se los explicare luego)

Fugaku: _"__S__i ese imbécil cree que será Hokage esta mas que equivocado, yo __seré__ el que se convertirá en el nuevo Godaime"_ –al parecer el líder del Clan Uchiha seguía con sus planes de grandeza-

El resto del consejo solo miraba con odio al viejo Halcón de Guerra y pensaban que estaba loco si lo iban a nombrar como Hokage, en eso Homura decide hablar.

Homura: Eso no será posible Danzō, nosotros hemos decidido que Sarutobi sea el Hokage de nuevo, así que no se hará cambios ni tampoco se elegirá un nuevo líder –al decir eso el hombre vendado se molesto bastante-

Danzō: ¡Es que acaso están dementes! –exclamo el furico hombre- ¡no se dan cuenta que por su culpa el hijo del Yondaime fue secuestrado!

Koharu: Te equivocas Danzō –ahora la anciana del consejo tomaba la palabra- a Sarutobi lo tomaron por sorpresa debido a que estaba agotado durante el ataque del Kyūbi, los bandidos solo aprovecharon ese momento –en eso enfoca su mirada en Danzō- ahora que recuerdo –haciendo memoria- nunca se nos informo que tu y tus hombres hayan participado durante la pelea contra el zorro –al decir la momia se gano las miradas del consejo, cosa que lo puso un poco nervioso- ¿nos puedes explicar el porque no estabas presente ayudando a la aldea?

Danzō: Mis hombres y yo estábamos ocupados en otras cosas para la protección de Konoha, es por eso que no estábamos en la pelea –invento una excusa para salvarse pero nadie le creyó-.

Sarutobi: Si claro, "ayudando" –en forma de burla de Danzō y el se molesto por eso- nadie te cree eso momia –al decir eso al viejo vendado le salió una gran vena en la frente-.

Danzō: A QUIEN LE LLAMAS MOMIA, ANCIANO DECREPITO –estallo el y a Sarutobi le salio una enorme vena-.

Sarutobi: COMO FUE QUE ME LLAMASTE –exclamo el viejo Sandaime- ACASO NO TE HAS VISTO EN EL ESPEJO, TU ESTAS MAS VIEJO QUE YO.

Danzō: SOLO POR UN MES, ADEMAS TU TIENES MAS ARRUGAS, ESO TE HACE MAS VIEJO QUE YO.

Sarutobi: TAL VEZ SEA VIEJO PERO AL MENOS ME MANTENGO EN FORMA, SOLO MIRATE –señalando el bastón que usa para apoyarse- YO SI PUEDO CORRER Y PELEAR MIENTRAS QUE TU NECESITAS ESO PARA CAMINAR, ESO DEMUESTRA QUE TU ERES EL MAS VIEJO DE LA ALDEA.

Danzō: ERES UN…. –y asi comienza una batalla de insultos entre estos dos-.

Durante 30 minutos Sarutobi y Danzō estuvieron diciéndose cosas sobre quien era el mas viejo, una y otra vez, todos los que estaban presentes, ninjas, lideres de Clanes, miembros del consejo, los ancianos, incluyendo a los Anbus de la raíz veían la discusión de esos dos con una gran gota en sus nucas y al mismo tiempo todos pensaron el como estos sujetos eran sus superiores y peleaban como si fueran pequeños.

Luego Koharu se acerca a ellos para detener la pelea.

Koharu: Ustedes dos dejen de comportarse como niños inmaduros, ya son hombres mayores –decia ella muy molesta-.

Sarutobi/Danzō: YA CALLATE VIEJA BRUJA –dijeron ambos y los presentes incluyendo Homura se pusieron blancos al ver que esos dos cometieron el error mas grande de todos, insultar a Koharu de vieja.

Koharu: ¡ FUE QUE ME LLAMARON! –exclamo ella mientras que el lugar se llenaba del instinto asesino de la vie...digo ancia…digo señora-.

Sarutobi: L-Lo siento Koharu-sama, f-f-fue el q-que comenzó –decia el aterrado Hokage quien señalaba a Danzou-.

Danzō: ¡Eso no es cierto! –decia el para luego observar con miedo a la anciana- perdonanos Koharu por decir sin querer que eras una vieja bru… -la momia se tapo la boca rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho-.

Sarutobi: ¡Idiota tu sabes lo que pasa cuando les dicen vieja a... –el también se tapo la boca y luego ambos viejos vieron a Koharu que estaba hecha una furia- ...por favor no nos mates –pidió con una voz chiquita-

Koharu: ¡AHORA VAN A VER LO QUE ESTA ANCIANA LES HARA! –rugió la furiosa…señora y los dos viejos se abrazaron temiendo por sus vidas-.

Todos lo que estaban en el salón observaban con terror la paliza que recibían el pobre Sandaime y el líder de la Raíz a manos de Koharu, los presentes sabían que la anciana fue una gran Kunoichi en su época a la hora de pelear y al parecer aun lo seguía siéndolo a pesar de su edad, luego todos tuvieron el pensamiento de que si tenían que elegir a un nuevo líder para Konoha, era mas que claro que ella seria la candidata perfecta. Luego de la gran golpiza todos volvieron a sus lugares, en especial un Danzō que estaba vendado de pies a cabezas dándole un verdadero aspecto de momia y Sarutobi que tenía un ojo morado, unos moretones y algunas parte de su cuerpo vendadas, en eso el Sandaime se pone a hablar.

Sarutobi: Bueno, debido a los resultados de los equipos de búsqueda no nos queda mas que declarar al hijo de Minato como desaparecido –cuando dijo eso todos los presentes se sintieron mal por esa noticia, en especial los que eran amigos del rubio Hokage, Danzō fulminaba al Sandaime con la mirada porque sus planes de usar al pequeño como una arma se arruinaron por completo-.

Inoichi: Disculpe Hokage-sama, usted sabe como se iba a llamar el hijo de Minato –pregunto el líder Yamanaka- es para darle un pequeño homenaje al que pudo ser un gran ninja para la aldea –todos los del consejo asistieron por esa idea-.

Sarutobi: Lo siento Inoichi pero nunca supe como se llamaría el bebe –tuve que mentir temiendo de que Danzō enviara algunos de sus hombres para buscar al pequeño Naruto a fueras del país- bien, creo que esto es todo, la reunión ha terminado, se pueden retirar –al decir eso todos se levantaron de sus asientos para irse pero luego el Sandaime volvió a hablar- a excepción de los lideres de Clanes y Homura y Koharu, necesito hablar con ellos sobre un asunto de la aldea.

Los mencionados se quedaron en el salón y resto salió incluyendo a Danzō que se preguntaba a si mismo el porque de ese reunión, pero luego decide olvidarse de eso ya que no tenia que ser algo importante. Una vez que el resto del consejo se fueran, los que fueron nombrados se acercaron al Sandaime para hablar.

Homura: Y bien Sarutobi, ¿nos puede decir para que nos llamaste? –pregunto el y el resto del grupo esperaba lo que iba a decir el viejo-.

Sarutobi: Primero que nada necesito verificar algo primero –decia el viejo y luego miro al líder del Clan Hyuuga- Hiashi quiero que revises con tu Byakugan si hay alguien en la torre y también ve si alguien puso algún tipo de transmisor en este lugar –Hiashi sin entender el porque el viejo le pidió eso asiente-.

Hiashi: Hai Hokage-sama, Byakugan –activando su Doujutsu y comienza a registrar por completo la torre para ver si no había un espía o algún dispositivo oculto, pero por suerte no había nada- no hay nadie ni nada en la torre –decia y desactivo su Byakugan-.

Sarutobi: Bien solo falta una cosa mas –haciendo sellos para usar el Jutsu del silencio- ahora si podemos hablar mas tranquilo.

Homura: Nos puedes decir que pasando Sarutobi –decia un poco molesto por la forma en que actuaba el Sandaime-.

Sarutobi: La razón de el porque los llame era para decirles lo que sucedió realmente con el hijo de Minato –decia el viejo y todos quedaron en shock al oír eso-.

Koharu: ¿Que quieres decir con eso? –pregunto ella- ¿acaso no fue secuestrado como lo informaste? –el viejo lo niega- entonces que fue lo que sucedió realmente.

Sarutobi: Primero que nada, lo que estoy a punto de decirles será clasificado como un secreto rango X –todos quedaron en shock, el rango X es el nivel mas alto de todos- entendieron –todo el mundo asiente-

Fugaku: Hokage-sama nos puede decir que sucedió realmente –pregunto el y el resto esperaba lo que su líder iba a decirles-.

Sarutobi: Lo que sucedió fue –el viejo Hokage lo que sucedió, de cómo Minato sello al Kyūbi dentro de su hijo, luego de Danzō y su plan de usarlo como arma y de que una Kunoichi de otra aldea apareció milagrosamente para ayudarlo con lo del "secuestro" y de salvarlo de su terrible. Todos estaban sin palabras de lo que oyeron, incluso se preguntaron a si mismo el porqué Minato hizo eso, en eso uno de los lideres hablo-.

Inoichi: Hogake-sama, si lo que nos ha dicho es cierto, ¿por que Minato uso a su propio hijo para sellar a la bestia en vez de otra persona? ¿Es algo que no lo entiendo? –decía el sin entender el motivo del rubio mayor-.

Sarutobi: El lo hizo porque cuando nació, el pequeño poseía una gran cantidad de Chakra a pesar de ser un recién nacido –a todos les sorprendió ese dato- Minato sabia que el era el indicado para este trabajo ya que si fuera otra persona no soportaría el poder del Kyūbi y perdería el control, por eso le encargo ese trabajo a su hijo ya que el seria capaz de controlar el poder del Zorro sin problemas gracias al sello.

El ultimo deseo de Minato era que la aldea viera a su pequeño como un héroe, pero lamentablemente con Danzō y su idea de convertirlo en una herramienta no será posible –decía el viejo y en ese momento todos querían acabar con el maldito, excepto una persona-.

Fugaku "Con que ese era tu plan Danzō, debo decir que es una brillante idea, el hijo de Minato me hubiera servido para mis planes para el golpe de estado que estoy planeando" –pensó malignamente en Uchiha-.

Luego unos de los lideres reacciono al oír los planes de la momia vendada.

Ryoga: ¡Esa maldita momia traicionera, ahora mismo se las verá conmi… aargh! –sintiendo un gran dolor en su estomago- mal-dicion –en eso Shibi lo sujeta para que no se caiga-.

Shibi: Calmate Ryoga, aun sigues lastimado por el ataque del Kyuubi –decia serio y un poco preocupado por su compañero-.

Ryoga: No te preocupes amigo, solo es un pequeño rasguño, pronto me recuperare –decia para que todos se tranquilizaran pero la verdad es que el recibió un gran daño cuando se atrevió a pelear frente al zorro por destruir parte del recinto Inuzuka-.

Chouza: Ahora que va a pasar con el bebe –decidió hablar el Akimichi- estaba seguro de lo que hizo Hokage-sama.

Sarutobi: Mas que seguro Chouza, además que la joven parecía mas que feliz de tener al pequeño en sus brazos –decia feliz al recordar ese y lo demás sonrieron, todos menos Fugaku-.

Homura: Creo que tomaste la decisión correcta en darle al pequeño a la joven –decia el anciano y todos asienten-.

Koharu: Pienso lo mismo, si ese Danzō se hubiera quedado con el hijo de Minato causaría grandes problemas con su tonta ambición de poder –de nuevo todos asienten y esta vez Fugaku asiente aceptando ese hecho-.

Sarutobi: Bueno creo que es todo lo que tenia que decirles, ahora el pequeño estará a salvo y tendrá una nueva vida y nosotros haremos lo mismo comenzando con la reconstrucción de la aldea, se pueden retirar.

Dicho eso todos se retiran a sus hogares para descansar, en eso Fugaku pensaba sobre lo sucedido.

Fugaku: _"Sera mejor que me guarde este secreto, si __Danzō__ se entera de esto armaría un gran alboroto y podía arruinar mis planes a futuro"_ –pensó malignamente y se dirigió a su mansión para seguir con su ideas-.

Minutos después Sarutobi regreso a su oficina, una vez dentro el viejo toma asiento y mira una fotografía en su escritorio de dos chicos, un rubio y una pelirroja con unas bandas de Konoha en sus frentes, eran Minato y Kushina cuando se graduaron de la academia ninja, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del viejo Hokage.

Sarutobi: Minato, Kushina, pueden descansar en paz, Naruto esta ahora en buenas manos –el viejo volvió a sonreír al recordar la imagen de la alegre Mei con su hijo adoptivo-.

Con Mei y Naruto

En el barco que se dirigía a Mizu no Kuni (País del Agua) la joven Mei descansaba en su recamara con su hijo Naruto después de un largo y terrible día, en ese momento ella pensó que nada malo ocurriría…bueno, casi. De pronto una fuerte tormenta apareció repentinamente, la pelirroja estaba algo pálida debido a que el barco se movía demasiado.

Mei: Maldición, porque me pasan estas cosas –poniéndose un poco verde- uuh primero mi uniforme es orinado y vomitado, luego esos idiotas me amenazan… ¡y ahora esto! –exclamo ella pero luego se calma al ver a su pequeño riéndose- al menos tu estas alegre, verdad Naru-chan –decia la bien mareada pelirroja ya que el pequeño se reía de ella al verla casi verde-.

Luego de ese mal momento el barco por fin llega a los muelles de Mizu, la pelirroja con su hijo en brazos siguió su camino hacia Kiri tranquilamente sintiéndose segura en su país natal, el viaje solo duro unos días y a lo lejos la pelirroja veía las puertas de su aldea con una gran sonrisa.

Mei: Mira Naru-chan ya llegamos, este es tu nuevo hogar –decia ella llena de felicidad y el bebe al ver la aldea sonrió como si el supiera que había llegado a casa- ahora vamos a hablar con el Mizukage para que te conozca.

Al decir eso ella apresuro su paso para llegar rápidamente y asi comenzar su nueva vida como madre junto con su hijo Naruto en la aldea de Kirigakure.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

* * *

Mei y Naruto han llegado a la aldea a pesar de las cosas que paso nuestra querida Terumi jejeje, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, el tercer capitulo lo subire entre 22 y 25 de este mes, nos vemos y porfa dejen sus reviews.


	3. Naruto Terumi llega a Kiri

¡Wassup everyone! Aqui esta Kamen Rider Predator trayéndoles la conti de mi historia como lo prometi, espero que sea de su agrado n_n

* * *

En las puertas de Kirigakure no Sato dos Chūnins que hacían guardia vigilaban la entrada de cualquier sospechoso, y no como otros sujetos que se quedan dormidos en sus turnos (N.A: refiriéndome a los padres de Izumo y Kotetsu…par de holgazanes ¬¬ ) a los lejos los Chūnins vieron la silueta de alguien se acercaba a la puerta, ambos tomaron posición de defensa pensando que tal vez era un enemigo de una aldea enemiga, pero luego salieron de sus pensamiento al oír un bebe que lloraba, los Chūnins se preguntaron quien podía ser hasta que escucharon una hermosa voz femenina que cantaba para calmar al pequeño, a medida que la silueta se acercaba los que cuidaban la puerta vieron que se trataba de nada mas que Mei.

Chūnin 1: Vaya con que eras tu Mei, por un momento pensamos que era un enemigo –decia el mientras relajaba su postura-.

Chūnin 2: Y dinos como te fue en la misión en Konoha –pregunto el otro- supongo que tuviste éxito en… -no pudo continuar porque la pelirroja paso de largo ignorando lo que ellos decía- ¿oye Mei a donde vas, aun no me has respondido! -decia algo molesto-.

Mei: Lo siento chicos pero tengo que hablar de inmediato con el Mizukage de algo importante –decia ella que siguió su camino sin ver a los guardias-.

Una vez que la pelirroja se fue ambos sujetos se acercaron para hablar de algo que les llamo la atención.

Chūnin 1: Oye, es idea mía o lo que llevaba Mei entre sus brazos ¿era un bebe? –pregunto el y su compañero le responde-.

Chūnin 2: Si era un bebe, ¿acaso será su hijo? –pregunto y el otro lo negaba con la cabeza-.

Chūnin 1: No lo creo, por lo que se ella no está casada ni tiene pareja –una vez dicho eso ambos sujetos decidieron olvidar lo que vieron para seguir cuidando la entrada de la aldea-.

Mei se dirigía a la Torre del Mizukage para informarle al Yondaime Mizukage de su regreso, mientras caminaba por las calles de la aldea muchos aldeanos que pasaban por ahí la saludaban con mucho respeto ya que la pelirroja era la única sobreviviente de los Clanes que existieron una vez en Kiri hace 8 años atrás. Mei suspiro tristemente al recordar ese que el anterior Mizukage decidió exterminar a las personas que poseían Kekkei Genkai.

(Mei POV)

"Aun recuerdo ese día horrible cuando todos los clanes de Kiri fueron exterminado por ordenes del Mizukage, incluyendo mi Clan. Me cuesta creer que esa persona, el Sandaime Mizukage (N.A: persona X porque no hay ninguna informacion o nombre) una persona respetada y reconocida por sus grandes estrategias y el uso del Suiton como una extensión de su cuerpo, el era persona que cuando tomo el puesto, todas las personas de Kiri era como su familia, pasaron las semanas cuando el cambio abruptamente, la primera señal fue cuando elevo los impuesto hacías las personas que poseía Lineas de sangre, algunos Shinobis decían que lo veían platicar con un encapuchado en ciertos lugares y los que alcanzaban a escuchar era que la aldea no necesitaba personas con Linajes, que es fuerte como lo es ahora.

Pasaron los días y las semanas en los que los impuestos a era el menor de los problemas, las misiones pasaron a manos de ninjas normales dejando a los que poseíamos Lineas desplazados, esto comenzó a incomodar a los líderes de dichos Clanes incluyendo a mi padre, Líder de nuestro Clan, en una reunión de lconsejo le pidieron explicaciones al Mizukage, este con una expresion algo macabra les dijo que escorias como nosotros no merecemos ser ninjas, y en ese instante hizo valer una ley, si dentro de un mes no salíamos de los territorios de Kiri, seriamos cazados como la escoria que éramos, con esas palabras los lideres salieron del recinto mientras nuestros colegas murmuraban sobre esa tonta ley del Mizukage.

Un mes después ocurrió el infierno, el Sandaime mando a exterminar a los clanes con líneas sucesorias ganándose el apoyo de Anbus y ninjas que dejándose llevar por sus palabras, atacaron sin medir consecuencias tanto shinobis y familiares, pronto las calles eran un baño de sangre, niños mujeres y hombres que trataron de proteger a sus familias habían caído bajo las espadas de los hombres del Mizukage, las pocas personas que lograron escapar se refugiaron en los pueblos cercanos, solo yo, mi padre y algunos miembros de nuestro Clan nos quedamos en Kiri para unirnos a la resistencia conformada por un niño llamado Yagura, el cual había sido elegido para ser el Jinchūriki del Sanbi no Isonade, a pesar de solo tener 6 años obtuvo el control de la bestia y podría decirse que eran compañeros de batalla.

Pasaron los meses en los sobrevivientes de algunos clanes se ocultaron para no ser víctimas de uno de los batallones del Mizukage, las familias rezaban que terminara todo esto y podían nuevamente comenzar sus vidas desde cero, Yagura admiraba al Mizukage y deseaba seguir sus pasos, pero ahora con esas atrocidades pensó mejor las cosas, el seria el nuevo Mizukage para proteger a su pueblo sin ninguna restricción y arreglaría los errores que hizo el Sandaime, apoyado por mi padre y los miembros del clan junto con los Jōnin que no compartían el ideal de su líder comenzó una de las batallas mas sangrientas de toda Kiri, en cual gracias a la resistencia de Yagura y Sanbi les dio la victoria.

Aun cuando la tiranía del anterior Mizukage, los civiles estaban renuentes a compartir sus tierras nuevamente con los miembros de los clanes, pero lamentablemente muchos de ellos murieron por los cazadores del Sandaime incluyendo a los de mi Clan y mi padre que murió tratando de protegerme de uno de los ataque del enemigo, los pocos que sobrevivieron se ocultaron o simplemente dejaron el país para comenzar una nueva vida lejos de ella. En cambio yo decidí quedarme en la aldea como hubiese querido mi padre y tratar de renacer mi clan para que un día pudiéramos proteger a Kiri como o hacíamos en el pasado."

(FIN DEL POV DE MEI)

Mei dejo de pensar en eso ya que a partir de hoy comenzaría una nueva con su hijo Naruto que descansaba y disfrutaba el calor de su madre y la pelirroja sonreía por eso, minutos después ella llego a la torre. Una vez dentro de la Torre se dirigió a la oficina del Yondaime Mizukage Yagura la esperaba, una vez frente a la puerta de la oficina, la pelirroja en vez de tocar la puerta como se debía hacer, la abrio de a golpe la puerta mientras observaba al sorprendido Yagura que estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio y revisaba unos informes de algunas misiones.

Mei: ¡Ya regrese Yagura-chan! –decia alegremente causando que el joven Yondaime suspiraba resignado, ella era la única persona en Toda Kiri que no le tenia ni el mas mínimo respeto-.

Yagura: ¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames de esa manera Mei! –decia bien molesto y se levantaba de su silla- ¡recuerda que soy el Mizukage y debes llamarme con respeto, no me gusta que em trates como a un niño!

Mei: Y que hay de malo en eso, aunque tu seas el líder de la aldea sigues siendo un niño –decía como si fuera nada y a Yagura le salió una gran vena en la frente por que lo llamaron niño pero rápidamente se calmo-.

Yagura: Como sea –resignándose- ahora dime como te fue en la misión en la misión –decia el Mizukage sin notar el pequeño rubio que Mei tenia en sus brazos y ella solo parpadeo algo confundida-.

Mei: ¿Misión, de que misión hablas? –pregunto ella y Yagura suspiro por eso-

Yagura: Me refiero a la misión que te envié para investigar a Konoha sobre los supuestos rumores sobre la compra de armamento –decia el joven Yondaime serio- ¿no me digas que se te a olvidado?

Mei: Ah si la misión jajajajaja , claro que lo recuerdo –riendo nerviosamente ya que estaba mas concentrado en su hijo que se le olvido por completo su importante misión- pues me fue bien y no hubo ningún problema y lo de las armas era un falso rumor jajaja –cuando dijo eso el joven Yondaime tuvo una gota en la nuca por lo que había dicho la pelirroja-.

Yagura: Si entiendo, y me puedes decir que era lo que compraba Konoha si no eran armamento –decia mientras cruzaba sus brazos esperando la repuesta de la pelirroja que estaba muy nerviosa-.

Mei: Eeeh, bueno… pues la cosa es que… -la pelirroja sudaba a mares ya que no sabia que decir- _"__¡__que hago, que hago, que hag__o...__ si le digo lo que sucedió realmente me va a encarcelar __por traición, piensa Mei piensa!"_ –pensaba aterrada y lo único que se le ocurrió fue inventar una historia falsa- pues... lo que pasa es que Konoha no compro ningun tipo de armamentos, sino que eran materiales para la reconstrucción de algunas viviendas –dijo tranquilamente- _"si , brillante como siempre"_ pensó aliviada-.

Yagura: ¿Es cierto de lo que me has dicho? –Mei asiente algo nerviosa rezando que le creyera- bueno, entonces creo que no hay nada de que preocuparnos –la pelirroja suspira de alivio al rio eso- bueno Mei, ya puedes... -de pronto el joven Yondaime se da cuenta de lo que la pelirroja llevaba en sus brazos- disculpa Mei, ¿me puedes decir quien es ese bebe? –decia el señalando al pequeño rubio-.

Mei: Se refiere a esta linda criaturita –decia mientras abrazaba al pequeño y Yagura asiente- pues este bebe Yagura-chan –nuevamente se molesto por el 'chan' en su nombre- es nada mas que Naruto Terumi, mi hijo –decia con mucho amor mientras que Yagura estaba atónito por lo que oyo-.

Yagura: ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE! –grito a todo pulmón- ¡como es posible que tu seas su madre!

Mei: ¡Que quiso decir con eso! –sintiéndose ofendida- ¿¡acaso cree que no pueda ser una buena madre!?

Yagura: Espera yo no dije eso –decia algo preocupado de que la pelirroja lo lastimara- es que todo Kiri sabe que no estas casada ni nada parecido.

Mei: Casada o no este pequeño es mi hijo y punto –finalizo ella moleta-.

Yagura: Lo siento si lo que dije te hizo enfadar pero… -no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpido por su Bijuu, el Sanbi no Isonade-.

Sanbi: **Oye Yagura, ese mocoso tiene dentro de el a uno de mis hermanos** –decia el Bijuu desde interior del joven Yondaime con una voz gruesa y aterradora-.

Yagura: _"Un momento, __¿__me estas diciendo que ese enano es un __Jinchūriki?__" _–pensó el Joven Yondaime sin poder creer de lo que dijo su Bijuu- _"__¿__estas seguro de lo que dices__?__"_

Sanbi: **Por ****supuesto****, es mas, puedo sentir de quien es ese ****Chakra**** y estoy seguro de que e nuestra hermana mayor Kyuubi** –decia seriamente-.

Yagura: _"El mocos__o __es el contenedor del __Kyūbi__" _–shockeado-_ "será __mejor__ que ella me explique realmente de donde saco a ese niño"_ –en eso iba a cortar la comunicación con su Bijuu pero antes la tortuga vuelve a hablar-.

Sanbi: **Solo espero que ella no se moleste contigo... ****"****Yagura-chan****"**** JAJAJAJAJAJA **–riéndose a carcajadas y el joven Yondaime se molesto por eso-.

Yagura: _"Grandioso, ahora tu también me llamas asi"_ –decía resignado para luego dirigirse a la pelirroja- Mei, me puedes explicarme la verdad sobre tu "bebe" –viendo fijamente a la pelirroja que se puso muy nerviosa-.

Mei: Pero si ya le dije que el es mi hi… -siendo interrumpida por Yagura-

Yagura: Yo se que estas mintiendo y ahora quiero la verdad de ese bebe y de el porque es un Jinchūriki –ordeno el Mizukage y Mei palideció un poco cuando supo el secreto de su hijo-.

Mei: ¿¡Como es que lo supo si yo…!? -de nuevo Yagura la interrumpe-.

Yagura: El Sanbi me dijo que sintió el Chakra del zorro dentro de el –señalo el joven Yondaime- asi que no voy volver a repetir la pregunta y dime lo que sabes –ordenaba el Mizukage y Mei no tuvo mas opción que decirle la verdad-.

Mei: De acuerdo te lo diré –suspiro derrotada mientras le contaba todo lo que había sucedido durante la misión el Konoha, de cómo encontró a Naruto, los planes de Danzō de convertirlo en un arma y el plan del Sandaime Hokage- y asi fue lo que sucedió realmente –decia ella que esperaba el veredicto del Yondaime.

Cuando Yagura escucho todo lo que le contó Mei al principio se enfado bastante al ver que la pelirroja no había cumplido con su deber, pero al saber el motivo de lo que hizo decidió perdonarla, el hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar pero la diferencia en que Yagura asesinaría a ese tal Danzō por la cruel idea de usar a un inocente bebe como una arma.

Yagura: Sabes Mei, por lo que me has dicho, cualquier líder de otra aldea te marcaría como traidora -en eso la pelirroja asiente algo nerviosa- pero al ver el motivo de porque lo hiciste, creo que pienso que fue lo correcto en salvarlo, asi que no seras castigada –Mei se siente aliviada al oír eso- y con respecto a ese niño, se puede quedar en Kiri –cuando dijo eso la pelirroja se alegro bastante-.

Mei: ¡Muchas gracias Yagura-chan! –como siempre el Mizukage se molesta por el 'chan' en su nombre- oíste eso Naru-chan, te puedes quedar en Kiri conmigo y juntos seremos una gran y linda familia –decia llena de alegría abrazando a su bebe, pero Yagura la interrumpe-.

Yagura: No tan rápido Mei –decia el Mizukage rompiendo las las fantasias de la pelirroja- es cierto que dije que el se puede quedar en Kiri, pero nunca mencione que tu lo cuidarías, yo me quedare con el –para Mei oír esas palabras eran como si le quitaran lo mas valioso del mundo- será lo mejor ya que cuando crezca lo entrenare para que aprenda a controlar los poderes del zorro.

Mei: No por favor todo menos eso, haré cualquier cosa pero no me quite a mi Naru-chan –decia con una voz llena de tristeza mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su bebe como si no quisiera que se lo quitaran-.

Yagura: Se es que doloroso para ti pero el lo mejor, créeme –dijo el joven Yondaime tratando de convencer a la pelirroja-.

Mei: Pero…pero yo soy… -tratando de hablar pero de nuevo Yagura la interrumpe-.

Yagura: Lo siento pero la decisión ya esta tomada –dijo muy serio mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba sus ojos-.

En la oficina había gran silencio y por alguna razón la pelirroja no decía nada y Yagura solo esperaba que Mei aceptaba lo que le ordeno, en eso el Sanbi le habla a su Jinchūriki con una voz de llena de ¿miedo?

Sanbi: **O...O****ye Yagura, creo que no fue una muy ****buena idea**** decir eso** –decia la tortuga que parecía estar muerto de miedo-.

Yagura: _"Oye y ti que te pasa, suenas como si hubieras visto a un monstruo"_ –pregunto el Mizukage que no entendía el porque su Bijuu actuaba asi-.

Sanbi: **S****...S****olo abre los ojos y ****entenderás el por que** –decia la acobardada tortuga y Yagura hace lo que el pidió, cuando abrió los ojos se topo con algo que lo aterro bastante-.

Yagura veía a una Mei que estaba rodeada de una aura asesina y al mismo tiempo su cabello se movía como si tuviera vida propia, pero lo que lo lleno de miedo al igual que el Sanbi fueron esos ojos llenos de sed de sangre y furia.

Mei: ¡Escuchame bien Yondaime! –dijo con una voz aterradora- ¡aunque seas el ultimo Kage o Daimyō del mundo, jamás te entregaría a mi bebe, yo soy su madre y si no me cree vea esto! –sacando de su mochila el certificado de adopción que le dio Sarutobi- ¡aquí esta la prueba de que dice legalmente que es mi hijo y nadie me va a decir que no!… **¡ENTENDIO!** –gritando fuertemente lo ultimo-.

Yagura no decía nada ya que estaba completamente en shock y mismo tiempo aterrado al ver ese lado agresivo de Mei y era bastante espeluznante, en eso el Sanbi le grita a el para que reaccionara.

Sanbi: **¡****DILE QUE SI IDIOTA O SINO ELLA NO****S VA A**** MATAR****!** –decia el acobardado Biju que estaba en un rincón temblando de miedo- **¡****POR KAMI-SAMA SOLO DILE QUE SI****!**! –en eso Yagura reacciona-.

Yagura: ¡P-p-por supuesto que si Mei-sama, obvio que te puedes quedar con tu hijo! –dijo el mientras tomaba rápidamente el certificado y los sellos junto con uno documento- ¡tenga, con estos papeles confirman que a partir de hoy Naruto Terumi es parte de Kirigakure! –dándole los documentos a Mei en modo furia-

Una vez que la pelirroja tomo los papeles, rápidamente paso de furiosa a una alegre Mei que sonreía.

Mei: Muchas gracias, realmente te lo agradezco –decía la feliz pelirroja mientras que Yagura suspiro aliviado al ver que se salvo de una muerte segura- con su permiso me retiro a mi mansión, bien Naru-chan despídete de Yagura-chan –ella toma la mano del pequeño Naruto y la movía como si se despidiera y luego ella de la vuelta y se dirige a la puerta para irse-.

Yagura: Si nos vemos… Mei-Obaasan –dijo en forma de burla porque de nuevo lo llamo Yagura-chan-.

Apenas de que Mei tocara la perilla de la puerta, nuevamenteesa aura aparecio mientras su cabello se movía.

Mei: **Que dijiste** –pregunto ella dándole la espalda al joven Yondaime que se escondía bajo su escritorio-.

Yagura: ¡Nada Mei-sama! –dijo el aterrado Mizukage mientras que la pelirroja se calmo al oír eso-.

Mei: Menos mal –decia tranquilamente para luego retirarse de la oficina mientras que Yagura seguía escondido en el escritorio-.

Yagura: ¿¡De donde diablos aprendió hacer eso?! –preguntándose a si mismo y en eso se le vino a la mente la imagen de una furiosa Mei-.

Sanbi: ¡**E****scuchame bien Yagura!** –le reclamo la tortuga que aun estaba asustado al ver a la pelirroja- **¡nunca, pero NUNCA vuelvas a hacerla enojar a esa mujer****,**** o sino para la ****próxima**** no viviremos para contarlo!**

Después de la "charla" con el Mizukage, Mei corría a gran velocidad hacia el recinto del Clan Terumi, minutos después ella llega a una gran terreno con una enorme mansión que dejaría en vergüenza a la mayoría de las casas de toda Kiri, la pelirroja solo observaba su hogar con una gran sonrisa.

Mei: Bien Naru-chan, ya llegamos a nuestra hogar –decia muy alegre mientras veía a su hijo bostezar- al parecer alguien sueño –dijo suavemente mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas del pequeño para luego entrar a la mansión-.

La pelirroja caminaba por los pasillos de su hogar hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones, al entrar se podía ver que era un dormitorio para bebes, en ese lugar habia de todo, una cuna, peluches, una mudadora para cambiar al pequeño, un móvil con figuras de animales, etc. Mei se acerco a la cuna para depositar suavemente a Naruto que poco a poco se quedaba y ella le le cantaba para que su bebe se durmiera tranquilamente.

Mei: Descansa bien mi lindo Naru-chan ya que mañana comenzara un nuevo día para los dos –dijo la pelirroja que beso la frente de su hijo que se había quedado dormido para luego cubrir al pequeño rubio con una mantita, una vez que dejo el dormitorio Mei solo pensaba en una cosa- _"y pensar que yo quería convertir esa habitación en un salón de Spa personal"_ –pensó ella para luego sonreír- _"menos mal que no hice"_ –sonrió mas para luego irse a su habitación para descansar-.

En Konoha, 2 semanas después desde el ataque del Kyuubi.

En toda la Aldea de la hoja estuvo de luto por varios días por la muerte de los shinobis que dieron sus vidas por salvar su hogar, se les hizo un homenaje a todos los valientes que cayeron peleando, también hubo uno especial para el Yondaime Hokage y su esposa que fallecieron al derrotar al temido zorro. Por decisión del Sandaime Hokage, los ancianos del consejo y los lideres de los clanes se decidió guardar el secreto del hijo del Yondaime y de cualquier información respecto a él en caso de que Danzō se enterara y que enviara a sus hombres para secuestrarlo. En la oficina del Hokage Sarutobi estaba sentado en su silla fumando su pipa mientras observaba su aldea desde su ventana, el viejo esperaba la visita de ciertas personas para hablarles de algo importante, de pronto alguien toca la puerta y Sarutobi dice que pase, eran nada mas que Homura y Koharu que habían llegado.

Sarutobi: Me alegra que vinieran rápido mis viejos amigos –decia el viejo Hokage-.

Homura: Nos puedes decir para que no llamaste Sarutobi –pregunto serio mientras que Koharu esperaba lo que iba a decir el Sandaime-.

Sarutobi: La razón de el porque los llame era para informarles que nos llego un mensaje de parte del Mizukage sobre formar una alianza entre Konoha y Kiri –cuando dijo eso Homura y Koharu se sorprendió bastante esa noticia-.

Koharu: ¿Eso cierto Sarutobi? –decia la anciana aun sorprendida mientras que el viejo asiente- eso una gran noticia para la aldea, ¿nos puedes decir el porque Kiri quiere aliarse a Konoha? –pregunto ella queriendo saber la razón de esa noticia-.

Sarutobi: Pues en este pergamino esta escrito la explicación de esta alianza –dijo el viejo Hokage mientras mostraba el pergamino que en mano, luego el Sandaime aclaro un poco su garganta para leer el contenido del pergamino-.

Para el Sandaime Hokage:

Estimado Sarutobi-Dono, me dirijo a usted con la finalidad de solicitar un acuerdo entre nuestras aldeas, ya sea de tratado comercial o una alianza complementaria establecida para prevenir futuros combates y apoyarnos mutuamente.

Atte Yagura, Yondaime Mizukage de Kirigakure.

Una vez que Sarutobi termina de leerlo se da cuenta que el pergamino tenia un sello especial que solo los Kages conocían, el viejo realizo unos sellos para que el sello se active, del sello salió un mensaje y lo lee.

Estoy atento de la situación del pequeño Naruto, no se preocupes el bebe estará a salvo en mi aldea y ayudare a Mei en lo que sea para cuidar al pequeño y cuando crezca lo entrenare yo mismo para que controle a su Bijuu ya que yo también soy un Jinchūriki. Espero su respuesta.

P.D: Junto con el pergamino viene una foto de Mei con Naruto, ella me pidió que se lo diera para que sepa que llegaron sanos y salvos a nuestra aldea.

Una vez leído el mensaje los ancianos se alegraron al saber que el Yondaime estaba de su lado y que había prometido tener bajo secreto es estado del bebe rubio como Jinchūriki y de que lo entrenaría personalmente, luego Koharu decide hablar.

Koharu: Y dinos Sarutobi, tienes la foto que venia con el pergamino, quiero ver como es el pequeño Naruto –decia la anciana que sonreía mientras que Sarutobi asentía por lo que pedía su amiga-.

Sarutobi: Mira aquí esta -dándole la foto donde salía una sonriente Mei que abraza al pequeño Naruto que miraba a la cámara sonriendo- dime que te pare… -no pudo continuar porque la anciana Koharu le había arrebatado la foto que tenia-.

Koharu: ¡Por Kami-sama, ese bebe es la cosita mas linda que he visto en mi! –decia ella mientras sus brillaban al ver la foto- ¡si hubiera sabido que el hijo de Minato seria tan lindo yo lo hubiera adoptado como mi nieto! –al decir eso tanto como Homura y Sarutobi tenían una gran gota en sus nucas al ver como actuaba la anciana-.

Homura: Eeeh… si claro, lo que tú digas Koharu –dijo el anciano que estaba algo shockeado al ver a su amiga actuar asi-.

Sarutobi: Bueno mejor seguimos –refiriéndose sobre a la reunión- no solo los llame para eso, sino también de advertirles de que a partir de ahora tendremos que vigilar muy bien lo que hace Danzō, algo me dice que aun no deja de pensar sobre tener en su poder a Naruto.

Homura: Seria mucho mas fácil que diéramos una orden de ejecución para ese traidor- decía el pero Koharu lo niega-.

Koharu: Eso seria imposible, ni siquiera tenemos alguna prueba que lo delataría como la sucia rata que es –en eso Sarutobi asiente- lo único que podemos hacer ahora es guardar silencio y de que nada de lo que se hablo en este lugar lo sepa Danzō.

Sarutobi: Tienes razón en eso, también les avisare a los lideres de los clanes de que estén atentos de lo que haga el y la Raíz y que si saben algo tendrán que informarme inmediatamente, asi lograríamos tener evidencias para desenmascarar de una vez por todas a ese impostor –dijo seriamente mientras que los dos ancianos asentía-.

Una vez que termino la reunión los ancianos del consejo se retiraron hacia sus hogares y al mismo tiempo pensar en algunos planes para atrapar a Danzō mientras que Sarutobi a sentarse en su silla ver la foto de Mei y Naruto que habían logrado llegar a Kiri sin problema y al mismo tiempo rezar por la felicidad de la nueva familia.

En Kiri, días después desde la llegada de Mei y Naruto.

En toda Kirigakure se extendió la noticia de que Mei Terumi es mamá, muchos hombres sufrieron al saber que la Kunoichi más hermosa de toda la aldea era madre y algunos trataron de comprometerse con ella pero ella los ahuyentaba amenazándolos con unos Jutsus de lava o su recientemente modo furia que al parecer logro dominarlo (N.A: que miedo ._.) Por otro lado, todas las Kunoichis de la aldea querían conocer al bebe de Mei y decidieron hacerle una fiesta de felicitación para la nueva madre. En la mansión Terumi se llevaba la fiesta y una pelirroja con su hijo en sus brazos estaba muy feliz por como sus compañeras la felicitaban una y otra vez por ser madre.

Kunoichi 1: Por Kami Mei, realmente tu bebe es muy lindo –decia una chica de cabello y ojos de castaño claro que estaba sonrojada y que no podía quitar la mirada al bebe rubio que sonreía a la chica- y esas marcas en sus mejillas lo hacen ver mas adorable -sonrojándose aun mas-.

Mei: Muchas gracias –decia ella muy apenada a tanta atención-.

Kunoichi 2: Y nos puedes decir como se llama tu hijo –pregunto una chica de cabello negro-.

Mei: Se llama Naruto, no es lindo ese nombre –decia con una gran sonrisa y todas las Kunoichis chillaban al oír el nombre del bebe- y eso que no han visto nada –cuando dijo eso ella se dirigió al dormitorio de su hijo-.

Kunoichi 3: Oye Mei a donde vas, la fiesta aun no termina –pregunto una de las chicas-

Mei: Solo esperen y verán –dijo ella sonriendo para ir al dormitorio de Naruto-.

Pasaron 5 minutos las Kunoichis se preguntaban entre si que estará haciendo su compañera pelirroja, luego Mei regresa con una expresión llena de felicidad.

Mei: Miren esto chicas –decia ella y todas las Kunoichis veían al bebe que tenia puesto un pijama de un zorro naranjo y que incluía una colita y orejas, las chicas al ver eso reaccionaron de una sola forma-.

¡KAWAAII! –el grito fue tan fuerte que varias ventanas de los edificios y hogares se rompieron, incluso las de la oficina de Yagura se rompieron, al ver lo que sucedió solo suspiraba mientras pensaba en una cosa-.

Yagura: _"No se porque__,__ pero creo que voy a sufrir __con__ Mei y su hijo"_ –pensó resignado mientras que el Sanbi solo se burlaba de la mala suerte de su Jinchūriki-.

2 semanas después:

Mei estaba realmente agotada, nunca pensó que tendría que enfrentarse a un oponente tan difícil en toda su vida.

Mei: ¡Maldición! –reclamaba la pelirroja que había llegado a su limite- nunca pensé que alguien como tu me causaría tantos problemas… pero aun asi no me rendiré –decia determinada mientras miraba fijamente a su oponente- te derrotare de una vez por todas ¡ya veras que cometiste un gran error al enfrentarte a la gran Mei Terumi! –exclamo ella para luego lanzar su ultima movida en contra de su adversario- lo… lo logre –pregunto ella mientras respiraba agitada mientras observaba a su oponente- lo hice –sonriendo- ¡por fin lo logre, gane, gane, ganeeee! -festejando al ver que lo había logrado- por fin pudo aprender a colocar bien el pañal- dijo triunfantemente mientras alzaba a Naruto al aire que reía, después del intentar 1.233 veces por fin la pelirroja aprendió a colocar correctamente el pañal a su hijo-.

De 2 semanas a un mes:

Luego de acomodar todo en el dormitorio de Naruto la pelirroja fue en búsqueda de una niñera porque la pelirroja tenia que ir a una misión que le tomaría solo 5 días, Mei busco por toda Kiri a alguien que cuidara de su hijo pero no tuvo suerte, en eso se le vino a la mente cierta persona que lo cuidaría mientras ella no estaba, la pelirroja fue corriendo hacia donde estaba esa persona que se encontraba en ese instante… en la Torre del Mizukage.

Mei: ¡Yagura-chan, necesito tu ayuda! –la pelirroja entro bruscamente a la oficina del joven Yondaime que como siempre se enfadaba bastante por la forma en que Mei le hablaba-.

Yagura: ¡Cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que no me…! –no pudo continuar porque la pelirroja le entrego su bebe al joven Mizukage que no entendía lo que sucedía- ¿¡me puedes explicar que estas pasando!?

Mei: Por favor Yagura-chan necesito que cuides de Naru-chan mientras este en la misión –suplico ella juntando y el Mizukage queda en shock al oír eso-.

Yagura: ¡QUEEEE! –reaccionando- ¿¡se puede saber porque debo cuidarlo yo!? –reclamo el mientras tenia a Naruto en sus brazos-.

Mei: Porque eres la única persona que puedo confiar, además –sonriendo- Naru-chan esta feliz al estar cerca de ti, solo miralo –señalo la pelirroja y Yagura ve al pequeño que le sonreía-.

Yagura: Me pregunto quien fue el idiota que te dio esa misión –dijo molesto y Mei lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados-.

Mei: Fuiste tu –cuando dijo eso Yagura tenia una gota en la nuca al recordar que fue el quien le dio la misión- como sea ya me tengo que ir que se me hace tarde –dijo ella para darle un beso en la frente a Naruto- Yagura-chan cuide bien a Naru-chan, adiós –luego la pelirroja se va de la oficina pero en ese momento el joven Yondaime reacciona-.

Yagura: ¡Espera Mei no te va… -no alcanzo a completar la palabra ya que la pelirroja cerro la puerta dejando a un Yagura que sostenía a Naruto en sus brazos, luego el Mizukage mira al bebe rubio fijamente- bueno, que tan difícil puede ser cuidar a un bebe –dijo tranquilamente sin saber en el lio que se metió-.

5 días después

Una alegre Mei volvía a Kiri después de cumplir exitosamente su misión, ella se dirigió directamente a la Torre del Mizukage para ir a buscar a su hijo y como siempre abrió la puerta de a golpe.

Mei: ¡Naru-chan, tu linda Okaa-san a… -se quedo sin palabra al ver lo que había sucedido en la oficina del Mizukage-.

Todo el sitio estaba hecho un desorden, papeles y libros tirados al piso, algunos muebles desordenados y un escritorio algo destrozado, Mei se preguntaba a si misma que había sucedido en este lugar y en eso vio que le llamo la atención. La pelirroja observaba a Yagura que dormía tranquilamente con el pequeño bebe que también dormía en los brazos del joven Yondaime, ella miraba con una sonrisa la tierna escena, luego se acerco lentamente a Yagura para tomar a su bebe.

Mei: Muchas gracias por cuidarlo Yagura-chan –dijo en voz baja para no despertar al joven que descansaba por cuidar al pequeño Naruto.

De 1 mes a 2 meses

Un día Mei reviso los pergaminos de los padres de Naruto, al abrirlos se sorprende que ambos pergaminos tuvieran un sello de contención, el pergamino que tenia el sello del Yondaime de Minato guardaba una caja de tamaño mediano y que al parecer tenia algo adentro, tambien habia un pergamino de sus técnica. Con el pergamino con el símbolo del espiral de Kushina contenía sus técnicas de sellados, Mei echo un vistazo a las cosas que tenia el pergamino de Minato y le sorprendió bastante al ver que la caja tenia unas extrañas kunais de tres puntas, luego revido el pergaminos y solo basto con echarle una mirada para darse cuenta que eran técnicas realmente complicadas e imposibles de entender, en especial los dos Jutsus llamados 'Rasengan' y 'Hiraishin no Jutsu'.

Luego decidio revisar el pergamino de las técnicas de Fūinjutsu de Kushina para practicar con ellos, al principio le llevo mucho tiempo en aprender algunos debido a la gran complejidad de los sellos, pero al final pudo dominar algunos que eran mas sencillos, después de entender bien de como funcionaban, Mei decidió que aprendería todas las técnicas de Kushina para asi un día enseñárselos a su hijo cuando se convierta en un shinobi.

De 2 meses a 6 meses

Durante ese tiempo Mei había mejorado bastante con las técnicas de sellado, aprendió sobre sellos de seguridad y de cómo sellar objetos pequeños como una shuriken hasta sellar cosas de gran tamaño, aun no podía dominar por completo los sellos de alto nivel y los mas poderosos. La pelirroja no solo mejoro como Kunoichi, sino también como mujer, a pesar de que tuvo problemas con lo de los pañales ella demostró ser una excelente madre por naturaleza por la forma en que cuidaba a Naruto.

De 6 meses a 9 meses

A igual que toda madre la pelirroja empezó a coleccionar fotos de su hijo, ella siempre llevaba a mano una cámara para captar cualquier momento de su pequeño como cuando sale a pasear con el, cuando lo baña, lo alimenta, jugaba con sus peluches, cuando sonríe, cuando duerme, etc. Pero su mayor tesoro era la foto que tomo cuando Naruto tenia puesto su pijama de zorro naranjo, al parecer Mei tenia esa manía de cualquier de madre de tomarle foto a su hijo a cada momento.

De 9 mese a 1 año

Hoy era el día mas esperado para la pelirroja, su Naruto iba a cumplir su primer año de edad, todas las compañeras de Mei estaban presentes en especial Yagura que veía al bebe como su hermanito menor, en la fiesta hubo muchos obsequios para el rubio cumpleañero como ropa de bebe, peluches de animales y algunos con formas de kunais y juguetes didácticos, pero el regalo que mas le fascino a la orgullosa madre era el de Yagura que se trataba de un traje ninja para Naruto, todas las gritaron '¡KAWAII!' al ver cuando la pelirroja se puso su traje ninja (N.A: parecido al que usa Naruto en Shippuden) el pobre Mizukage casi se queda sordo por ese chillido mortal.

Semanas después del cumpleaños de Naruto

Mei se dirigía a la Torre del Mizukage debido a que Yagura la llamo para hablarle de algo muy importante que se relacionaba con la traición de uno de los Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū, Kisame Hoshigaki. Cuando la pelirroja llego por primera vez toco a la puerta para luego entrar.

Mei: Me llamaste Yagura-chan –decia seria mientras que el joven Yondaime no se enojo porque estaba concentrado sobre la traición de Kisame-.

Yagura: Así es Mei, como ya sabes hace unos días Kisame Hoshigaki, miembro de los Shinobigatana nos traiciono asesinando a su maestro Fuguki y llevarse consigo a Samehada –decia serio y Mei asiente- también hemos descubierto que hace tiempo se había unido a un misterioso grupo de ninjas criminales.

Mei: Y supongo que tu sabes algo, ¿verdad? –pregunto ella y Yagura asiente-.

Yagura: En eso tienes razón, cuando el traidor huyo de Kiri encontramos esto –el Mizukage le muestra a Mei un pequeño pergamino de color negro- en este pergamino esta información sobre los planes del grupo conocido como los Akatsuki y descubrimos que… –poniéndose serio- quieren capturar a los 9 Jinchūrikis- cuando dijo eso Mei se aterra-.

Mei: ¡A los Jinchūrikis! –dijo ella muy asustada- ¡quiere decir que ese grupo van detrás de ti y Naru-chan! –preocupándose mas por su hijo-.

Yagura: Me temo que si, incluso uno de ellos, un sujeto encapuchado que tenia unos extraños ojos rojos trato de controlarme utilizándolos, pero gracias a que el Sanbi reacciono a eso y me protegió del control de ese sujeto, cuando trate de atacarlo desapareció de la nada –luego guardo silencio por unos segundos para luego volver a hablar- creo que estamos en una situación difícil en especial las aldeas ninjas que tienen Jinchūrikis, mandare mensajes de advertencia a las aldea para que los protejan.

Mei: ¡Espera, que le pasara a mi hijo, es el un Jinchūriki, también querrán capturarlo! –decia aterrada por el bienestar de su hijo-.

Yagura: Tranquila Mei el esta a salvo, Akatsuki no sabe nada sobre la ubicación de Naruto, desde el día que te lo llevaste de Konoha ellos piensan que el grupo de ninjas lo tiene y tratan de localizarlo hasta hoy, no te preocupes –al decir eso la pelirroja se sintió muy aliviada y el joven Mizukage vuelve a tomar la palabra- Mei te acuerdas que hace tiempo te dije que quería entrenar a tu hijo –Mei asiente- pues la cosa es que no lo haré solo, tendré algo de ayuda.

Mei: ¿Algo de ayuda? –pregunta ella sin entenderlo-.

Yagura: Has oído que en Kumogakure no Sato tienen a dos Jinchūrikis y que uno de ellos tiene control de su Bijū –Mei asiente- hace unos días envié un mensaje al Raikage avisándole de los planes Akatsuki, también le pide de si nos podría ayudarnos para entrenar a un nuevo Jinchūriki, hoy mismo me llego la respuesta del Raikage aceptando la propuesta de ayudarnos –la pelirroja estaba sorprendida al oír eso-.

Mei: ¿En serio nos van ayudar? –en eso Yagura asiente y la pelirroja se alegra pero luego se pone triste- ¿eso significa que se lo llevara ahora mismo a Kumo? –tratando de contener unas lagrimas-.

Yagura: No Mei, lo llevare cuando crezca un poco, asi podrás estar con tu hijo hasta el día que iremos a Kumo –dijo tranquilamente cosa que calmo a la pelirroja- ademas debo decir que me agrada el pequeño, es como un hermano menor –un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro del joven Yondaime y Mei sonríe por eso-.

Mei: Al parecer Naru-chan nos alegro la vida cuando llego –Yagura asiente por eso- bueno solo una cosa te pido Yagura-chan, mientras entrenen a mi hijo cuiden bien de el… o sino –de pronto toda la oficina se llena del instinto asesino de la Kiri no Akai Chishio no Habanero, apodo que se gano porque unos ninjas de la aldea tuvieron la mala suerte de toparse con Kushina y que milagrosamente sobrevivieron para contarlo- ...si se llega a lastimar, no solo te romperé cada uno de tus huesos, te arrancare cada nervio y los usare para colgarte del volcán mas cercano y me haré un bolso nuevo con la piel de tu espalda, entendiste –decia con esa voz aterradora y el pobre de Yagura se escondió de nuevo debajo de su escritorio-.

Yagura: ¡Entendido Mei-sama, no le pasara nada malo a su hijo! –decia el joven Yondaime que temblaba como gallina mientras que en el interior de el solo se veía una caparazón de tortuga gigante que no dejaba de temblar como si hubiese una licuadora dentro de el-.

Mei: Que bueno –dejando el modo Habanero para luego sonreír e irse de la oficina-.

Yagura: Realmente me voy a arrepentir de esto –se dijo a si mismo mientras que Sanbi de nuevo lo regañaba-.

En las calles de Kiri Mei caminaba hacia su hogar sin dejar de pensar sobre el plan de los Akatsuki, al principio pensó que seria muy arriesgado que su hijo entrenara pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo, ella no podía protegerlo todo el tiempo aun con los sellos de Kushina la pelirroja estaba en desventaja.

Mei: _"Se que seras fuerte Naru-chan y que nadie te ganara porque yo estaré siempre apoyándote, solo no te rindas nunca que yo jamás dejare de alentarte mi pequeño"_ –pensó con una gran sonrisa para seguir su camino hacia su mansión y de disfrutar esta paz que había en Kiri junto con su hijo.

* * *

Aqui termina el capitulo 3, Naruto llego a su nuevo hogar causando grandes problemas a Yagura XD, ahora me retiro ya que he estado festejando como loco en estas fiestas patrias jejeje, nos vemos pronto y porfa dejen sus reviews n_N


	4. Una verdadera familia

Wassup a todos! Aqui llego Kamen Rider Predator que les trae al conti de El Zorro de la niebla, disfrutenlo XD.

* * *

Un nuevo día comienza en la gran Kirigakure, los aldeanos y shinobis caminaban tranquilamente disfrutando de la paz que había gracias a la alianza que se formó entre Konoha y Kiri hace más de 8 años, a lo lejos de Kiri se podía ver una figura que corría a gran velocidad entre los arboles hacia la aldea, a través de las ramas se apreciaba la silueta bien trabajada de un muchacho de 12 o 13 años aunque solo en apariencia.

En realidad el muchacho tenía 9 años y estaba bien desarrollado debido a sus exhaustivos entrenamientos, sus ropas consistían de una camisa azul celeste con detalles amarillos a los costados, unas bermudas negras que por el lado derecho lleva un vendaje y un porta-kunais, sus piernas por debajo de las rodillas y su banda del mismo color que su camisa la llevaba en su frente, el joven tenia cabello rubio y desordenado como siempre y se movía con el viento mientras sus ojos azules se enfocaban en la aldea, en su rostro tenia 3 marcas en cada mejilla que le daban un aspecto muy peculiar y único, se trata de Naruto Terumi que regresaba a su hogar después de cumplir exitosamente su misión

El joven Terumi dio un gran salto en unos de los arboles para luego aterrizar cerca de la puerta principal de la aldea mientras que los guardias encargados lo saludaban como de costumbre

Guardia 1: Hola Naruto, como estas –viendo al rubio que se veía muy feliz- parece que te fue bien en tu misión.

Naruto: Me fue muy bien en la misión y la pude completar rápidamente –dijo orgullosamente mientras que los guardias se alegraban de oír eso-.

Guardia 2: Bueno no es para sorprenderse, después de todo eres el hijo de la mejor Kunoichi de toda Kiri –dijo el otro mientras acariciaba la cabeza al rubio-.

Naruto: Jeje gracias por el halago chicos, ahora tengo que irme a la torre del Mizukage para reportarme, nos vemos –se despidió el para ir corriendo hacia su objetivo-.

A medida que avanzaba por las calles de la aldea, los aldeanos y shinobis saludaban al rubio con alegría y otros con respeto ya que el joven Terumi fue el mejor novato de toda la academia ya que a los 6 años entro para luego graduarse apenas teniendo 8, toda una proeza en la historia de la academia. Naruto seguía su camino para luego toparse con un grupo de chicas de la academia que conversaban alegremente, una de las chicas vio al rubio y les aviso a sus amigas que chillaban de alegría al ver a su ídolo y el como un buen caballero las saludo.

Naruto: Hola chicas, como les va –dijo el dando una de sus grandes sonrisas para que el grupito de chicas se desmayara al instante-.

Chicas: Naruto-samaaaaaaa –dijeron inconscientemente mientras que sus ojos se volvían corazón y el joven Terumi las miraba con una gota en la nuca y se preguntaba porque siempre sucedía eso, luego retoma su camino hacia la torre-.

En la oficina del Mizukage, Yagura de 23 años estaba en su escritorio revisando los informes de la aldea, se le veía muy calmado ya que estos años de paz que había en el mundo shinobi, pero a pesar de eso el no se podía quitar de la cabeza a los Akatsukis y sus planes de capturar a los 9 Jinchūrikis, aun no tenia ni idea del porque ese grupo criminal quería tener en sus manos a los contenedores de los Bijūs, pero algo en su corazón le decía que si eso sucediera, un gran peligro caería en el mundo. Luego sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por cierto chico rubio entraba de a golpe como cierta pelirroja que conocía.

Naruto: ¡Yagura-sensei, ya regrese de mi misión! –dijo el rubio mientras que el Yondaime le sonreía a su alumno-.

Yagura: Buen trabajo Naruto, completaste rápidamente una misión rango B en tan solo un día –dijo el sintiéndose orgulloso de su joven alumno mientras que el rubio colocaba su mano derecha detrás de su nuca-.

Naruto: Jejeje muchas gracias sensei pero todo se lo debo a usted con sus enseñanzas y a los entrenamientos de Kaa-chan –dijo algo apenado mientras que Yagura asiente por lo que dijo el rubio- bueno será mejor que me vaya a casa, Kaa-chan debe estar esperándome, nos vemos Yagura-sensei –al decir eso realizo unos sellos para usar su Sunshin no Jutsu, cosa que al Mizukage no le gustaba, y todo por una sola razón-.

Yagura: ¡Espera Naruto no uses ese Shunshin en mi…! –no pudo continuar porque el rubio había desaparecido en un pequeño tornado causando que todos los objetos de la oficina salieran volando- …oficina –termino diciendo con el cabello desordenado- ¡porque tuve que enseñarle ese Jutsu! –dijo muy molesto mientras se levantaba de su silla para luego ordenar el que provoco su alumno, en el interior de Yagura cierta tortuga de tres colas se reía como nunca-.

Sanbi: **JAJAJAJAJAJA CADA DIA ME AGRADA MAS TU ALUMNO****,**** YAGURA-CHAN JAJAJAJAJAJA**- riéndose mas fuerte mientras que la tortuga se revolcaba dentro del interior de su Jinchūriki y el tuvo que soportar las burlas de su Bijū-.

Minutos después el pequeño tornado apareció en la entrada principal de la Mansión Terumi y al disiparse revelo al joven Terumi que estaba feliz de haber llegado a su hogar, pero al parecer no se dio cuenta de la figura que lo veía por una de las ventanas de mansión. Esa figura sonreía de forma maliciosa mientras que sostenía un objeto entre sus mano. Naruto se acercaba a la puerta de su casa sin saber lo que le esperaba.

Naruto: ¡Kaa-chan ya vol…! –de pronto un flash de luz apareció cuando abrió la puerta y lo cegó por unos instantes- ¡aaargh, pero qué diablos…! –se quejó el para luego escuchar una voz muy familiar-.

¿?: Otra foto de mí querido Naru-chan regresando victoriosamente de su misión –dijo la persona que se oía muy alegre mientras que Naruto recuperaba la visión para ver el que causo eso era su madre Mei que llevaba puesto un elegante kimono azul y tenía una gran sonrisa y sostenía un cámara entre sus manos- bienvenido a casa hijo mio –dijo de nuevo su madre y el rubio se enojaba con ella-.

Naruto: ¡Kaa-chan, ya te he dicho cientos de veces que no me tomes fotos a cada momento! –se quejó el y su madre solo se reía de como su hijo la regañaba-.

Mei: Vamos Naru-chan no te pongas así, debes sentirse orgulloso de que siempre tome fotos de tus mejores momentos –dijo ella sin quitar esa sonrisa y el rubio la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados-.

Naruto: Si te refieres que me tomes fotos cada diez minutos y que llenes un álbum por mes, pues a eso yo lo llamaría acoso –dijo algo molesto y la pelirroja tenía una gota en la cabeza por la explicación de su hijo-.

Mei: Etto…jejeje, pues yo… -la pelirroja no tenía ni idea de que decir ya que todo lo que dijo su hijo es cierto mientras que el suspiraba-.

Naruto: Mejor olvídalo Kaa-chan –pasando de lado de su madre para caminar por el pasillo- mejor me iré a cambiar de ropa y descan… -se detuvo de a golpe al ver un cuadro en el muro con una foto muy interesante de el cuándo pequeño- AAAAAAAHH –grito el rubio que alarmo a su madre- ¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACE COSA AHÍ! –señalo el más que molesto al cuadro mientras que su madre solo sonreía al ver eso-.

Mei: Te refieres a eso –señalo su madre al cuadro con una foto de Naruto más joven de tres años abrazando su peluche de zorro y usando su pijama de Kitsune- es que te vez tan adorable en esa foto que decidí colocarla ahí, ¿que te parece?- digo de forma soñadora mientras que el rubio estaba que se moría de pena por la foto-.

Naruto: ¡Por favor Kaa-chan saca esa foto de ahí, no sabes que me da vergüenza al verla! –dijo el mientras que la se negaba-.

Mei: Hay Naru-chan no digas –decia ella para calmar a su hijo pero no funciono- no debes sentir pena de que la gente vea a mi bebe.

Naruto¡ YO YA NO SOY UN BEBE! –reclamo el joven Terumi mientras que la resignada madre quito el recuadro de la pared-.

Mei: No te pongas así, mira ya quite el recuadro, ¿contento? –pregunto ella y el rubio asiente para luego irse a su cuarto, una vez que se fue si hijo Mei se queda mirando cuadro- ¿que hay de malo de que a él no le agrade la foto? A mí me gusta –dijo ella que seguía viendo la foto, pero en ese momento sucedió algo-.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! –fue el grito que se escuchó en toda la mansión Terumi para luego oírse los pasos del rubio que corría en donde está su madre, el joven Terumi se detuvo frente a su madre y veía muy molesto y con un tic en el ojo derecho mientras que Mei se preguntaba por qué su hijo estaba así-.

Mei: Naru-chan que te paso para que gritaras de esa manera –dijo muy preocupada por su hijo mientras que el rubio seguía viéndola de esa forma-.

Naruto: ¡TU! –apuntando a su madre con el dedo- ¡TU LO HICISTE, CONFIESALO! –dijo el mientras que la pelirroja lo miraba sin entender de que hablaba-.

Mei: ¿Pero de que… -no pudo continuar debido que Naruto la tomo de la mano para llevarla a su habitación, una vez que llegaron el rubio miro de nuevo a su madre-.

Naruto: ¡Me puedes decir que rayos le hiciste a mi cama! –señalo el ver que las sabanas y fundas de su cama tenían diseños y estampados de zorritos, la pelirroja ponía una mirada soñadora al ver que su hijo vio el regalo que le tenia-.

Mei: ¿Que te parece tus nuevas sabanas? Las compre mientras estabas estabas en tu misión –abrazando a su hijo con mucho cariño- dime Naru-chan ¿te gusto mi sorpresa? –en eso el rubio se separa de su madre-.

Naruto: ¡Ya te dije que no me trates como un bebe, que no ves que ya crecí y soy un ninja! –dijo molesto mientras que la pelirroja lo miraba fijamente y se cruza de brazos-.

Mei: Tal vez hayas crecido rápido y seas un ninja, pero recuerda que aun tienes 9 años y aun así eres mi bebe y eso nadie lo va a cambiar –dijo con una sonrisa triunfante mientras que el rubio se encontraba en un rincón rodeado de un aura azul y balbuceaba cosas como "ya no soy un bebe"-

vamos Naru-chan no te pongas, que te parece si vamos a comer a tu lugar favorito, ¿que dices? –al decir eso Naruto salió de su depresión rápidamente-.

Naruto: ¡Sisisisisisisi, vamos rápido Kaa-chan que ya me muero de hambre! –en eso el joven Terumi empujaba a su madre para salir de la mansión mientras que ella solo se reía de la actitud de su hijo diciendo que ya era grande pero a pesar de eso seguía actuando como todo un pequeño-.

La familia Terumi caminaba por las calles de Kiri y se dirigían hacia el lugar que siempre le gustaba ir a comer a Naruto, se trataba de un nuevo local que llego a Kiri hace unos años por que el dueño tenia el presentimiento de que en esa aldea le iría mucho mejor que en Konoha. Luego los Terumis llegaron al local llamado Ichiraku Ramen (N.A: oigan, Naruto merece tener su ramen a pesar de vivir en otra aldea o no) una vez que entraron Teuchi, el dueño del local los saluda alegremente.

Teuchi: Buenos días Mei-sama, Naruto, sean bienvenidos –dijo el dueño mientras que los Terumis hacían lo mismo-.

Mei: Como esta Teuchi-san –saludo cortésmente la pelirroja-.

Naruto: Hola señor Teuchi, me sirve lo de siempre –dijo el alegre rubio que tomaba asiento y el dueño del local asentía-.

Teuchi: ¿Por supuesto que sí, cualquier cosa para mi mejor cliente! –en eso el dueño llama a alguien- ¡Ayame necesito tu ayuda aquí!

En eso una chica salió de la trastienda avanzando a pasos calmados -ya voy Oto-san- respondió a la distancia mientras el rubio la veía entrar en escena, era una linda chica de unos 12 años, de largo cabello oscuro con una capucha de tela en la cabeza (N.A: No tengo idea de cómo se llama ese aditamento) su cabello colgaba a su espalda mientras su ropa tradicional de civil se asentaban su belleza natural, linda figura delgada y estilizada donde su cintura se acentuaba por los cordeles del mandil que usaba.

La chica vio a la sonriente mujer pelirroja que siempre le inspiro respeto, pero por alguna razón no entendía porque ella le sonreía de forma burlona y entonces fue que vio al chico sentado a su lado, el siempre sonriente Naruto Terumi, el color se le subió a la cara a la nervios chica mientras saludaba al rubio.

Ayame: B...buenos días N...Naruto-kun- dijo apenada al ver al rubio-.

Naruto: Hola Ayame-chan, hoy te ves bonita como siempre –dijo con un leve sonrojo mientras que la chica se sonrojo mas por las palabras del rubio Terumi mientras Teuchi sonreía malévolo detrás de su hija-.

Teuchi: Anda hija no pierdas el tiempo y prepárale algo de ramen a tu novio –al decir eso su hija se puso como tomate mientras que el rubio se sonrojo bastante por lo que dijo el dueño del local-.

Ayame: ¡OTO-SAN! –dijo muy apenada y en eso Mei decide unirse al juego-.

Mei: Oh Naru-chan tu novia es mas bonita de lo que decías -dijo la mujer pelirroja picándole las costillas a su hijo con el codo que solo maldecía estar ahí en ese momento mientras la mas que roja Ayame miraba al suelo muy apenada, y si uno ponía atención uno juraría ver que a la chica le salía vapor de las orejas-.

Fue una agradable comida en Ichiraku aunque los padres de los chicos no dejaban de molestarlos mientras que esos dos deseaban que la tierra se los tragara, mientras devoraban la deliciosa comida de los tazones humeantes, el rubio con demasiada seriedad encaraba a la mujer pelirroja.

Naruto: Kaa-chan... puedo preguntarte algo –llamando la atención de Mei- ¿porque yo no puedo usar el Yōton? (Elemento Lava) -pregunto de golpe provocando que Mei se atragantara con la comida que tosió con fuerza manchando la barra mientras miraba a su hijo fijamente y este le clavaba ojo dudosos y temerosos-.

Mei: N-Naru-chan ¿porque preguntas esas cosas? Aun eres muy joven y es obvio que no estas listo para usar el Yōton, solo es por eso hijo -dijo la mujer ocultando muy bien sus nervios mientras el rubio jugaba con su comida-.

Naruto: Pero tampoco puedo usar el Futton (Elemento Vapor) es más, yo solo puedo usar el Fūton (Elemento Viento) y eso es algo que tu no tienes -dijo aun dudoso mientras Mei suspiraba al sentirse poco a poco más acorralada por la mirada y preguntas de su hijo-.

Mei: Deja de preocuparte por cosas sin sentido Naru-chan y mejor disfruta esta deliciosa comida -dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa desviando el tema mientras el rubio suspiraba dejando de lado la comida-.

Naruto: Ya acabe Kaa-chan… mejor me voy a casa para descansar, mañana entrenare con Yagura-sensei -dijo el rubio que pago su orden y se fue caminando algo cabizbajo mientras se perdía en la distancia-.

Mei: Naru-chan... –ella salió del local preocupada al ver como se iba su hijo y en eso se escucha una voz familiar detrás de la pelirroja-.

¿?: Cuando le vas a decir la verdad- dijo el Yondaime Mizukage apareciendo de improviso y que al parecer venía a pedir algo de comer, al parecer el rubio le pego su gusto por el ramen- sabes que tarde o temprano tendrá que saberlo Mei.

Mei: No pienso decirlo Yagura –por primera vez lo llamo sin el chan en se nombre y eso sorprendió al Mizukage- no quiero que mi bebe me rechace por no ser su madre –dijo ella mientras algunas lágrimas caía de sus ojos pero el Yondaime vuelve a hablar-.

Yagura: Una madre es la mujer que te da su amor y te cría velando por ti cada día Mei...quizás no lo llevaste en tu vientre pero eres la madre de Naruto y el nunca te rechazaría – al decir eso la pelirroja se sintió aliviada por las palabras del Yondaime-.

Mei: Gracias por decir esas palabras Yagura-chan –el Yondaime no se molesto ya que se había acostumbrado a que la pelirroja lo llame de esa forma-.

Yagura: No hay de que -en eso el Yondaime iba a entrar a Ichiraku pero luego se detiene al recodar algo importante- oye Mei necesito informarte de algo importante –llamando la atención de ella- es sobre el viaje a Kumo y el entrenamiento de Naruto.

En Konoha.

Sarutobi se encontraba en su oficina mientras firmaba varios documentos, a pesar que había paz durante estos 9 años no soportaba el tedioso papeleo, eso y que también tuviera una gran pila de documentos a su lado que tenía que leer.

Sarutobi: ¡Maldición como es que Minato podía con esto diciendo que era tan fácil! –decía el molesto viejo que no dejaba de firmar documento tras documento- ¡al menos me había dicho el secreto para terminar más rápido con esto! –de pronto alguien toca la puerta- adelante –dijo el Sandaime que no dejaba de firmar y en eso entra Ryoga, el líder del clan Inuzuka- que bueno que vinieras Ryoga –dijo el que dejo a un lado su trabajo para hablar con el- dime cómo te sientes.

Ryoga: Estoy bien Hokage-sama aunque no mi cuerpo –dijo más que serio- creo que pronto tendré que buscar a un sucesor para que sea el nuevo líder de mi clan.

Sarutobi: ¿Tan grave es tu condición? –dijo mas que preocupado el viejo Hokage-.

Ryoga: Así es, los exámenes revelan que debido al daño que sufrí al enfrentarme al zorro y al envenenamiento de su Chakra, solo me quedan unos años de vida, tal vez uno años –dijo el hombre dejando más sorprendido a Sarutobi-.

Sarutobi: Lo siento mucho mi amigo, si tan solo Tsunade no se hubiera ido de la aldea tal vez no estarías pasando por este momento –dijo el muy triste pero Ryoga lo niega-.

Ryoga: No diga eso Hokage-sama, en parte es culpa mía de lo que sucedió por querer enfrentarme al Kyūbi cuando destruyo mi hogar –dijo el para tratar de calmar al Sandaime-.

Sarutobi: ¿Y dime a quien tienes en mente para que sea el nuevo líder de tu clan? -pregunto el viejo-.

Ryoga: Lo estuve pensando muy bien y creo que el candidato perfecto seria la alumna de Kushina –el viejo se sorprende por eso-.

Sarutobi: Te refieres a… -en eso Ryoga lo interrumpe-.

Ryoga: Ella es la candidata perfecta para ser la nueva líder, además de que fue la mejor Kunoichi en su época al graduarse con tan solo un año y medio en la academia –dijo el mientras que el Hokage asiente por eso- también quiero que ella cuide de mis hijos cuando llegue mi día, solo en ella puedo confiar.

Sarutobi: Y hablando de ella Ryoga ¿en donde se encuentra ella? –pregunto el Hokage mientras que el líder del clan suspiraba-.

Ryoga: Fue a la tumba de su maestra cada mes para rendirle honores –al decir eso también el viejo suspiraba al saber dónde está ella-.

Sarutobi: Al parecer sufrió bastante al saber que Kushina murió, ella era como una segunda madre para y un ejemplo a seguir –dijo el Sandaime al recordar ese día de como la alumna de la fallecida pelirroja lloraba por su maestra-.

En el cementerio de Konoha se encontraba una joven de 15 años, de cabello alborotado y largo, estaba de pie frente a la tumba que tenía escrito "Kushina Uzumaki" en sus mejillas las marcas rojas del clan Inuzuka denotaban a donde pertenecía mientras su cuerpo enfundado en un short de licra negro y corto dejaba ver las hermosas piernas abrazando el redondo trasero mientras su chaleco ninja se abría dejando ver la camisa lisa de color negro que siempre portaba cuando acudía a ese sitio, la tela se apretaba en sus pechos copa c bien desarrollados redondos y firmes mientras el cuello dejaba ver un poco del escote en V, más arriba su rostro de facciones hermosa y algo salvajes dejaba ver la tristeza en sus ojos oscuros y en sus ramos tenía un ramo de flores rojas.

¿?: Lo logre Kushina-sensei, por fin soy una Jōnin –dijo la joven que miraba fijamente la tumba de su maestra- no se preocupe por su hijo, juro por su nombre que lo encontrar. Es una promesa de su alumna Tsume Inuzuka –una vez dicho eso ella deja el ramo de flores frente a la tumba de su maestra para luego irse mientras recordaba las enseñanzas de su difunta maestra-.

Al día siguiente en Kirigakure, en el campo de entrenamiento privado del Mizukage se encontraban Naruto que se enfrentaba en un combate uno a uno contra Yagura, a lo lejos Mei miraba con orgullo y felicidad en sus ojos lo que se desarrollaba frente a ella. En medio de la zona de entrenamiento cubierta de restos de agua y escombros regados por todos lados, un rubio ninja de la niebla se balanceaba de lado a lado eludiendo las inmisericordes balas de agua que despedazaban todo a su paso.

Yagura: Realmente han mejorado bastante, tus reflejos y tu tiempo de reacción bajo mucho, ahora veremos eres para contratacar –el Mizukage sonrió mientras sus manos se movían a una velocidad asombrosa- Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Elemento agua: Dragón de agua) –a su espalda del lago cercano se alzaba un poderoso dragón de agua que se lazaba contra el rubio que miraba a la bestia liquida abalanzare a él con fuerza, Mei abrió los ojos para saltar a la defensa de su hijo de tan violento ataque cuando Naruto trazo sellos a una velocidad comparable a la de Yagura-.

Naruto: Fūton: Fūryuudan no Jutsu (Elemento viento: Dragón de viento) –sobre su cabeza al viento giro mientras un dragón blanco y casi transparente se lanzaba contra la bestia de agua en un choque salvaje que destrozaba a ambos ataques causando una lluvia que bañaba toda la zona de la lucha- ¡que le parece eso sensei! –dijo el mientras que Yagura sonrió ante la defensa de se discípulo mientras sus músculos se tensaban listo para lanzarse contra el rubio, solo pudo dar un paso antes de quedarse completamente paralizado-.

Yagura: ¡Maldición… porque… no puedo moverme! –dijo con dificultad para luego ver que el suelo brillaba bajo sus pies, no tuvo para preguntar cuando la respuesta llego a sus oídos-.

Naruto: Es un sello paralizante que aprendí de Kaa-san, lo puse cuando estaba eludiendo la balas de agua, fue muy difícil aprenderlo pero creo que valió la pena no Yagura-sensei –dijo el rubio antes de sonreír zorrunamente mientras Mei sonreía alegre por el gran logro de su hijo, después de todo cuantas madres pueden decir que su hijo fue capaz de atrapar a un Kage, luego el rubio hace unos sello para liberar al Mizukage-.

Yagura: Buen trabajo Naruto, realmente has mejorado con los años y debo decir que si tuviera que ascenderte de rango, sería el de Jōnin –dijo el sintiéndose orgulloso de su alumno pero luego se da cuenta de la presencia de Mei y del porque vino- ¡oye Mei ya puedes salir de tu escondite! –la mencionada sintió un respingón al ver que la descubrieron y ella de un salto apareció frente a ellos, cosa se sorprendió al rubio-.

Naruto: Kaa-chan me viste como entrenaba con Yagura-sensei –en eso la pelirroja asiente mientras que el rubio sonreía- entonces viste como le pateaba el trasero –de nuevo la pelirroja asiente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo mientras que el Mizukage planeaba el perfecto castigo para su discípulo-.

Mei: Por supuesto que sí y te felicito que hayas dominado por el sello de parálisis corporal –dijo ella alegre pero luego recuerda a lo que vino y eso la entristeció bastante, cosa que lo nota Naruto-.

Naruto: ¿Estas bien Kaa-chan? –pregunto al ver que su madre como estaba su madre-.

Mei: Naru-chan –llamando la atención de su hijo- necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante –al decir eso Yagura decide alejarse de la conversación-.

Naruto: ¿De que se trata? –pregunto el mientras que la pelirroja trataba de reunir el valor suficiente para decirle la verdad al rubio-.

Mei: Bueno… ¿te acuerdas de que ayer en Ichiraku me preguntaste del porque no puedes usar al Yōton y Futton? –el rubio asiente por eso- pues la razón de eso es… es porque... –ella trataba de decirlo pero el miedo de que su hijo la rechazara. Pero antes de que pudiera completar la palabra Naruto decide hablar-.

Naruto: ¿Es porque no soy tu hijo? –dijo el mientras bajaba su mirada al suelo y Mei quedo en shock por lo que había dicho su hijo-.

Mei: ¿¡Tu ya lo sabias!? –decía ella mientras que el rubio asiente- pero como lo supiste.

Naruto: Ya lo sabía, siempre supe que fui adoptado, además de que no nos parecemos en nada y que yo no tenga los mismos elementos que tu...pero yo no quería aceptarlo, no quería perderte, Kaa-chan –luego el rubio comienza a llorar pero en ese momento Mei lo abrazaba con mucho cariño para consolarlo-.

Mei: Nunca digas eso mi niño, yo jamás te abandonaría por anda en el mundo –le susurró al oído par calmarlo mientras que el rubio también la abrazaba al saber que su madre siempre lo quiso a pesar de ser adoptado-.

Los minutos pasaban mientras que Mei seguía abrazando a su hijo y lo calmaba luego el rubio mira a su madre para luego preguntarle-.

Naruto: Kaa-chan… ¿me puedes decir de cómo es que me encontraste? –pregunto el mientras su madre recordaba el día que lo salvo de su cruel destino-.

Mei: Eso fue hace 9 años, me enviaron a una misión para investigar sobre Konoha –el rubio se sorprende al oír eso y la pelirroja siguió con su historia- una vez que termine la investigación y me dirigía a la salida apareció el Kyūbi y comenzó a destruir todo a su paso, luego apareció el Yondaime Hokage y su esposa lograron detener al zorro sellándolo dentro de su hijo pero a la vez murieron al hacer eso –luego los ojos de Naruto se abrieron al oír eso-

Naruto: ¿Su hijo?… ¿Acaso ese niño era…? -no pudo continuar al ver que su madre asentía sabiendo de lo que iba a decir-.

Mei: Así Naru-chan, tu eres el hijo del Yondaime Hokage –digo ella mientras que Naruto estaba en shock por esa revelación y ella continuaba con su historia- luego de que el Kyūbi fue sellado te escuche llorar y fue en tu búsqueda y cuando te vi sentí una gran alegría mientras te tenía en mis brazos y en ese momento tu madre me pidió en sus últimos momentos de vida que te cuidara y yo se acepte para que ella descansara en paz. Luego de eso sentí que alguien se acercaba y tuve que regresarte a los brazos de tu madre para luego esconderme y de pronto apareció el anterior Hokage que te tomo para cuidarte… pero en ese momento llego ese sujeto –luego la pelirroja puso una expresión de odio en su rostro, cosa que no entendía el rubio-

Naruto: ¿Ese sujeto? –dijo el mientras que su madre se enojaba al recordar a cierto viejo vendado-.

Mei: Danzō... –dijo ella con rabia y a lo lejos Yagura estaba recargando en un árbol viendo todo y a la vez deseaba acabar con ese maldito hombre- ese maldito llego con sus hombres reclamándote para convertirse en su arma pero el Hokage se lo negó pero ese monstruo lo amenazó con llevarte a la fuerza, una vez que se fue decidí salir de mi escondite para ayudar al Hokage y esa misma noche planeamos sobre que fuiste raptado por un grupo de ninjas renegados y así mantenerte a salvo de ese sujeto y luego llegamos a Kiri para que comenzaras una nueva vida –una vez dicho eso la pelirroja mira a su hijo que estaba sin decir nada, solo tenía un gesto de impresión al saber de lo que sucedió-.

Por unos minutos hubo un gran silencio entre Naruto y su madre mientras que el rubio aun no podía creer de que el tenia sellado al Kyūbi, en ese momento recordó que cuando estaba herido en sus entrenamientos o misiones un extraño Chakra rojo lo curaba de inmediato, pero aun asi seguía triste al saber de que el fue adoptado y eso le dolió mucho pero en ese momento su madre lo abrazo de nuevo para calmarlo y ella le hablaba al oído.

Mei: Escucha Naru-chan, tu eres y siempre serás mi hijo ya el día que te encontré sentí una gran alegría y más cuando me supe de que ese mismo seria tu madre, tú fuiste mi sueño hecho realidad. Durante la guerra en contra del Sandaime Mizukage, fui herida con una kunai inundado de Chakra que me golpeo con fuerza, sentí como si casi me atravesara al golpearme en mi vientre, los médicos que me atendieron dijeron que fue un milagro que sobreviviera pero que por eso mi matriz quedo destrozada y nunca podría tener hijos...¿pero sabes algo? Ellos se equivocaron –decía ella mientras miraba al rubio- yo si tengo un hijo y ese eres tu, mi Naru-chan –sonriéndole a su hijo y el solo se lloraba, pero no de tristeza, sino de felicidad al ver que su madre lo quería incluso si no tenía ninguna relación sanguínea, luego ambos Terumis se separan para verse- supongo que querrás saber cómo se llamaban tus padres, bueno ellos se llaman… -no pudo continuar porque la mano de Naruto tapo los labios de Mei-.

Naruto: No hace falta de que me lo digas, no me importa quienes fueron mis padres porque yo ya se quién soy –sonriéndole a su madre- yo soy Naruto Terumi, hijo de Mei Terumi –dicho eso el rubio abrazo a su madre que lloraba de alegría mientras que ella también abrazaba con mucho amor a su niño-.

Mei: ¡Naru-chan! –apretando más el agarre- ¡no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho al decir eso, mi niño, mi hijo! –decía la pelirroja que no soltaba para nada a su hijo y el hacía lo mismo y Yagura observaba todo con una leve sonrisa, pero ese momento de felicidad no duro mucho-.

¡CRACK!

El Mizukage juro escuchar el crujir de unos huesos rompiendose y en eso vio algo que lo alarmo, el peligris miraba sin creer como Mei apretaba a su hijo con una fuerza sobrehumana mientras que el con ojos casi en blanco y la boca abierta tratando de jalar aire miraba al cielo mientras su madre solo apretaba más el abrazo.

¡CRACK!

Nuevamente se escucho el sonido de otros huesos rompiendose, antes de que Yagura intentara salvar a su alumno, algo azulado comenzara a salir por la boca del rubio, aparentemente se trataba de su alma que abandonaba su cuerpo.

Yagura: Ummm ¿Mei?… será mejor que sueltes a Naruto –decía preocupado por el bienestar de su alumno y la pelirroja se dio cuenta de lo que dijo el Mizukage-.

Mei: ¿Naru-chan? –pregunto ella al ver como esta su hijo- ¡NARU-CHAAAAAAAAN! –grito la pelirroja mientras zarandeaba a su hijo- ¡NO VAYAS HACIA LA LUZ MI NIÑO, NO VAYAS HACIA A LA LUZ! –repetía una y otra vez mientras que el Mizukage tenía una gota en la nuca por lo que estaba viendo y en su interior el Sanbi veía eso con una sola idea en mente-.

Sanbi: **Aun no comprendo como esa mujer puede ser más aterradora que un ****Bijū** –decía mientras tenía una gota como Yagura-.

Una hora más tarde Naruto estaba en el hospital de Kiri con varias vendas en su torso debido al abrazo mortal de Mei y ella se disculpaba por lo que hizo y Yagura solo suspiraba por lo que sucedió.

Mei: Perdóname Naru-chan, yo no quería hacerte daño –dijo más que apenada y juntaba sus manos en señal de disculpa mientras que Yagura terminaba de colocar el enorme vendaje en la cintura que casi lo hacía parecer una momia-.

Yagura: Ya estas como nuevo Naruto- dijo el Mizukage que termino de vendarlo y el rubio se colocaba su camisa-.

Naruto: Tranquila Kaa-chan ya te perdone, total ya me acostumbre a que casi me mates cuando me felicitas –dijo el con una sonrisa nerviosa y de nuevo la pelirroja se apenaba.-

Yagura: Bueno creo que es mejor que cambiemos de tema –dijo el Mizukage para llamar la atención de los Terumis- Naruto, como ya sabrás tú eres un Jinchūriki al igual que yo –el rubio asiente por eso- pues debido a eso, hace tiempo hable con el Raikage para que nos ayude a entrenarte y que domines los poderes del Kyūbi ya que ellos tienes a un Jinchūriki que controla perfectamente a su Biju –al decir eso el rubio estaba emocionado al oír que lo ayudarían a dominar tal poder-.

Naruto: ¡Eso es grandioso sensei! –dijo más que entusiasmado- ¿¡eso significa que me iré ahora mismo a Kumo a entrenar!?.

Yagura: Tranquilízate Naruto aún no he dicho que te iras ahora, eso será dentro de dos semanas, hace unos dias recibí un mensaje del Hokage diciendo de que enviara a alguien para que nos ayude con tu entrenamiento –tanto como Mei y Naruto se sorprendieron de alguien ayudaría al rubio y en eso la pelirroja decide hablar-.

Mei: ¿Y quién es esa persona que nos ayudara Yagura-chan? –pregunto ella y el Mizukage miraba a Mei para luego mirar fijamente a su alumno-.

Yagura: Esa persona es el padrino de Naruto –al decir eso el rubio y su madre estaba en shock al oír lo de padrino-.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

* * *

Y hasta aqui termina el capitulo 4, ojala que les sea de su agrado. Ahora les avisare que durante estos ultimos meses de este año, estare trabajando en distintos talleres de Metro debido a unos problemas con unos antiguos trenes que hay. Es por eso que que me demorare mucho en subir los siguientes capitulos, pero si tengo un poco de tiempo subire dos capitulos de Zorro. Espero que no se molesten por esto, pero es mi deber como jefe de taller... ¡ademas que me daran un jugoso bono en mi sueldo por esto XD! Con su permiso me retiro para descansar por que recien vengo llegando a mi casa y quiero descansar. Nos vemos y porfa, dejen sus reviews n_n


	5. El Gama Sennin ha llegado

Waassup a todo el mundo, sorry por la demora pero este año no ha sido muy bueno en mi trabajo debido a la falta de personal y de que a fin de año renovaran los contratos. Para resumirlo todo, es una mierda -.- Mejor les dejo el capitulo de huy, disfrútenlo.

* * *

Tanto como Mei y su hijo no podían creer de lo que habia dicho el Mizukage de que Naruto tenia un padrino. En eso el joven Terumi se hacia varias preguntas como quien era el, como se llamaba y en donde el.

Naruto: ¿Es cierto de lo que dijo sensei? -Yagura asiente- tengo un padrino... ¿¡y en donde diablos ha estado metido durante tanto tiempo!? ¡Me debe un montón de regalo y ramen! -el Yondaime Mizukage tenia un goton en la cabeza por lo que dijo su alumno mientras que Mei sonreia por la actitud de su niño-.

Mei: Tu nunca cambias, eh Naru-chan -acariciando la cabeza del rubio para luego dirigirse con el Mizukage- y dinos Yagura-chan ¿quien es el padrino de mi niño?

Yagura: Por lo que venia escrito en el mensaje, el padrino de Naruto fue discípulo del Sandaime Hokage, tiempo después se convirtió en el maestro de tu padre Minato y actualmente es uno de los Densetsu no Sannin (Tres Ninjas Legendarios) -la pelirroja estaba mas que sorprendida ya que ella conocía muy bien la historia de los Sannin, mientras que con Naruto...-.

Naruto: Oiga Yagura-sensei -llamando la atención de su maestro- ¿me puede decir que diablos es un Sannin? -pregunto el como si nada y el Mizukage miraba a su alumno con una gota en la cabeza para luego mirar a Mei-.

Yagura: ¿Acaso no le has contado aun sobre la historia de los Sannin? -pregunto el mientras que la mencionada colocaba una mano detrás de su cabeza al igual que su hijo-.

Mei: Creo que se me olvido contarle sobre eso, estuve muy ocupada ordenando las fotos de bebe de Naru-chan jejejeje -riéndose de forma nerviosa mientras que el Mizukage y su alumno suspiraban por eso, ellos jamas entenderían a Mei y su obsesión por las fotos. Luego la pelirroja se acerco a su hijo para hablarle- mira Naru-chan, los Sannin son tres ninjas muy poderosos con habilidades únicas, en el pasado ellos se enfrentaron a un temido Shinobi llamado La Salamandra Hanzo en la Segunda Gran Guerra Shinobi, el mismo Hanzo reconoció bien las habilidades de ellos y a cambio de haber sobrevivido a una lucha contra el, los recompenso dándole el titulo de Sannin que los hizo famosos por mucho tiempo hasta la fecha de hoy -una vez que termino de contarle la historia a su hijo, los ojos de Naruto brillaban de emoción al saber sobre los Sannin-.

Naruto: ¡Sugoiiiiiiiii! ¡No puedo creer que soy el ahijado de una gran ninja, ya quiero que llegue a Kiri y que me entrene! -decía con mucho entusiasmo mientras que su madre lo miraba con ternura a su hijo-.

Mei: _"__Es la primera vez que veo tan emocionado a Naru-chan, supongo que __su padrino tiene que ser un gran hombre"_ -pensaba ella y en eso se imagina al valeroso ninja de rostro sereno que irradiaba un aura poderosa y llena de confianza mientras caminaba hacia su hijo con una gran sonrisa amistosa en su cara y que lo llevaría en el buen camino para convertirlo en un gran shinobi (si supiera la verdad -.-;)-.

En algún lugar cierto Sannin peliblanco estornudaba fuertemente para luego sonreír a lo grande.

Jiraiya: Jejeje al parecer una hermosa y sexy chica debe estar hablando muy bien de mi JAJAJAJAJAJA -riéndose de forma orgullosa y olvidándose por completo lo que estaba haciendo-.

¡UN PERVERTIDO! -grito una Kunoichi que se estaba bañando en un rio junto con sus compañeras- ¡HAY QUE ACABAR CON ESE MALDITO! -ordeno ella mientras que sus compañeras se armaban de kunais y shurikens mientras que el peliblanco corría por su vida evitando como sea la lluvia de objetos filosos-.

De regreso a Kiri-

Naruto: Oiga sensei ¿usted sabe algo mas sobre mi padrino o de como se llama el? -pregunto el rubio mientras que el Yondaime recordaba de lo que venia escrito en el que le envió el Hokage-.

Yagura: Pues el nombre de tu padrino es Jiraiya, también conocido como el Gama Sennin (Sapo Sabio) gracias a sus invocaciones de sapo y se dice que es el mas fuerte de los tres Sannin -nuevamente los ojos brillaban de emoción al saber mas de su padrino, aunque Mei se puso muy pálida al oír la palabra "Sapo" y de que alguien podía invocar a esas criaturas-.

Naruto: ¡Eso es asombroso y cuando va a llegar mi padrino, yo ya quiero conocerlo y que me entrene! -decia el mas que emocionado a excepción de su madre que ponía casi blanca en solo pensar en los sapos-.

Yagura: Eso no lo se con exactitud, según el mensaje tu padrino se demorara en venir a Kiri -esas palabras desanimaron al rubio- pero hay una parte del mensaje que no entendí bien -dijo eso dejando a Mei y su hijo lo miraran sin entender de lo que habia dicho-.

Naruto: ¿A que se refiere con que no entendió bien sensei? -pregunto el rubio mientras que Yagura se ponía a pensar-.

Yagura: Es que no entendí bien la parte en que decia que Jiraiya se demorara bebido a que esta muy ocupado con "recolectar información" -decia el Mizukage y su alumno lo miraba sin entender de lo que le explico-.

Naruto: "Recolectar información"... que significa eso -pregunto nuevamente mientras que el Mizukage negaba con la cabeza-.

Yagura: Ni yo mismo lo se, eso es lo que venia escrito en el mensaje -el rubio solo suspiraba por eso y su madre se acerca a su hijo para animarlo-.

Mei: No te pongas asi Naru-chan, tienes que entender que tu padrino es un hombre muy ocupado, ademas es un Sannin y en este momento debe estar haciendo algo muy importante -decia la pelirroja que nuevamente se imagino al tal Jiraiya salvado el día (la pobrecita ya esta delirando)-.

Regresando con el Sannin pervertido, Jiraiya estaba escondidos detrás de unos arboles para salvarse de la ira de las michinos que lo perseguían, pero de pronto el peliblanco vuelve a estornudar.

Jiraiya: Creo que una linda chica debe estar extrañando al gran Jiraiya, realmente soy un galán para las mujeres JAJAJAJAJAJA -nuevamente se reía pero para su mala suerte las Michinos lo encontrar-.

Kunoichi: ¡AHI ESTA ESE PERVERTIDO! -exclamo una de ellas para lanzarse al desafortunado Sannin-.

Jiraiya: ¡SALVAME KAMI-SAMAAAAAA! -grito a los cuatro vientos mientras recibía un gran castigo-.

Nuevamente en Kiri

Naruto y su madre Mei salieron del hospital para ir a descansar en su hogar ya que estaba cayendo la noche en la aldea, durante el camino hacia la mansión, madre e hijo iban tomado de la mano mientras cada uno pensaba sobre el viaje a Kumo. Naruto estaba mas que emocionado y listo con su nuevo entrenamiento y también de conocer a su padrino, aunque Mei se veia muy triste debido a que su pequeño se iría, ella deseada que ese día no llegara pero era necesario que su hijo se volviera fuerte para que pudiera defenderse de los Akatsukis.

Naruto: Kaa-chan ¿estas bien? Te veo muy pensativa -pregunto el rubio al ver a su madre tan callada y pensativa-.

Mei: ¿Eh? -la pelirroja salio de sus pensamientos al oír que su hijo le hablaba- no pasa nada Naru-chan, solo estoy algo triste porque te iras a entrenar -confeso ella mientras sonreia tristemente- muchas veces he querido que no vayas y que te quedaras aquí para entrenarte mejor, pero creo que sera no asi -en eso una pequeña lagrima recorría por su rostro y el rubio se sentía mal al ver a su madre asi-.

Naruto: Por favor Kaa-chan no llores, no me gusta verte asi -luego el rubio abraza a su madre para calmarla- mira, te prometo que terminare mi entrenamiento lo mas rápido posible para regresar y proteger a ti a Kiri -decia el rubio de forma decidida mientras que la pelirroja se limpia por lo que habia dicho su pequeño-.

Mei: Muchas gracias por decir eso mi niño, no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de que seas mi hijo -la pelirroja envuelve al rubio en un gran abrazo teniendo cuidado de no herirlo nuevamente. El abrazo duro un momento y los Terumi se separaron- bueno sera mejor que vayamos a casa para descansar, mañana tienes tus 6 horas de estudio sobre Fūinjutsu -al decir eso Naruto se puso pálido al oír palabra "estudio", el podía resiste cualquier tipo de entrenamiento, pero estudiar era lo mas aburrido-.

Naruto: ¡Estas bromeando, eso es lo mas aburrido del mundo, preferiría volver a la academia antes de leer esos aburridos pergaminos! -exclamo el mientras que su madre ponía una mirada muy seria-.

Mei: Es necesario que aprendas todo sobre el Fūinjutsu mi niño -luego la pelirroja pone muestra una pequeña sonrisa burlona- ademas si no fuera por esos aburridos estudios como tu le llamas, no serias capaz de detener a Yagura-chan sin ese sello -dicho eso el rubio solo bufaba molesto ya que su madre tenia razón-.

Naruto: De acuerdo, de acuerdo... estudiare -dijo el rubio mientras agachaba la cabeza en señal de derrota y la pelirroja solo sonreia victoriosamente-.

Una vez que los dos Terumis llegaron a la mansión, el rubio se fue a su habitación para descansar después de un largo día, una vez dentro Naruto se cambio de ropa y se coloco su pijama azul...con estampados de zorritos.

Naruto: Mi ropa... zorros... ¡KAA-CHAN LO HICISTE DE NUEVO! -grito el rubio al ver que su madre seguía tratándolo como un bebe, el joven Terumi se calma y se dirigía a su cama para dormir pero en ese momento se da cuenta de que le faltaba algo- ¡maldición en donde lo deje! -comenzó a revisar su habitación por todas partes buscando cierto objeto, luego decide ver debajo de su cama y se alegra bastante al ver que el objeto que buscaba- ¡aja, aquí estas amigoQ -el ojiazul mete su brazo para alcanzar un gorrito de foca (el que siempre usa para dormir)- menos mal que te encontré, temía de que Kaa-chan te haya encontrado -al decir eso sintió escalofríos al pensar de lo que sucedería si su madre lo viera con su gorrito, para su mala suerte Mei entro a su habitación con una gran sonrisa mientras llevaba un tazón de ramen para su pequeño-.

Mei: Naru-chan te traje algo en caso que...tuvieras...hambre -la pelirroja se quedo en shock al ver a su hijo Naruto con su pijama que le compro y de que llevaba ese inusual gorro para dormir, en eso ella deja caer el tazón que llevaba en sus manos y se rompe mientras Naruto estaba aterrado ante la reacción de su madre- N-n-naru-chan...tu...

Ahora mismo el rubio estaba en grandes problemas, no deseaba perder a su amado gorro ya que sin el nunca seria capaz de dormir tranquilamente y estaba mas que listo para suplicar por el, pero cuando vio los ojos brillantes de su madre con semejante brillo que incluso opacaría al de la luna llena solo pudo pensar una cosa.

Naruto: _"__E__stoy frito" _-era lo único que pensaba al ver la mirada de su madre- _"y ahora __se__ viene lo peor en cinco_..."-comenzó a contar mientras que tragaba saliva- _"cuatro..."_ -viendo a su madre que alzaba los brazos hacia su hijo- _"tres..."_ -el ojiazul dio un paso hacia atrás- _"dos..."_ -Mei sonrió como nunca- _"uno..."_ - el rubio se resigno sabiendo que no habia ni una salida- _"__¡__CERO!" _-cerro sus esperando a lo que se venia-.

Mei: ¡KAWAII! -el grito se escucho en toda la mansión- ¡NARU-CHAN ERES TAN ADORABLE! -y lo abrazo con todas su fuerzas agitándolo de un lado a otro como si fuese un muñeco de trapo-.

Naruto: ¡Aaaaahhhhhh... Kaa-chan... me matas aaaahhhhhh! -era lo único que podía decir mientras trataba de liberarse del abrazo de la pelirroja pero era imposible- ¡No... puedo... respirar!

Mei: ¡Porque no me dijiste que tenias ese lindo gorrito, deberías usarlo todos los días! -la pelirroja aumentaba la fuerza del agarre mientras que el pobre Naruto se ponía azul por la falta de aire, de pronto Mei suelta a su hijo- ¡espera un poco Naru-chan, tengo que ir a buscar algo, vuelvo enseguida! -dicho eso sale corriendo de la habitación mientras que el rubio respiraba agitada mente-.

Naruto: Por... poco... no... sobrevivo... -decia pausadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento y en eso se da cuenta de lo que dijo su madre- e-e-espera, que fue lo que iba a buscar -y en ese momento la pelirroja regreso a la habitación de su hijo con cierto objeto conocido por el- ¡NOOOO, TODO MENOS ESO! -grito el mientras retrocedía para alejarse de su madre-.

Mei: Vamos te pongas asi, solo quiero tomarte una foto -decia la pelirroja que fue a buscar su cámara- muy bien ahora son... -pero antes de completar la palabra y tomar la foto, el rubio salio huyendo de su habitación- ¡regresa en este instante Naru-chan!

Naruto: ¡JAMAS! -gritaba el rubio que corría por los pasillos de su hogar mientras que su madre lo perseguía-.

Mei: ¡NARUTO TERUMI DETENTE AHORA MISMO O TE CASTIGARE! -le reclamo ella tratando de alcanzarlo- ¡TE JURO QUE NO COMERAS RAMEN POR 4 MESES!

Naruto: ¡NO ME IMPORTA, NO DEJARE QUE ME TOMES OTRA FOTO! -decia el mientras que la persecución se llevaba ahora en el techo, afuera de la mansión se escuchaba como varios objetos se rompían debido a la loca carrera. Sin duda era otro día normal en la mansión Terumi-.

Desde aquel suceso en que termino con un rubio noqueado y una alegre pelirroja con una nueva foto para su álbum, pasaron 6 días y aun no habia señales del Gama Sennin, aun asi Naruto siguió tranquilamente su vida con sus misiones, entrenamientos y de escapar de su madre que quería tomare mas fotos. Al día siguiente el joven Terumi caminaba por las calles de la aldea después de terminar su entrenamiento con el Yondaime Mizukage.

Naruto: Diablos me duele todo mi cuerpo -decia el ya que el entrenamiento de hoy fue abrumador- ahora si que se le paso la mano a Yagura-sensei con la practica de hoy, creo que sera mejor que vaya a casa y tome un buen baño caliente para relajarme -luego el rubio se detuvo de a golpe en pensar en algo que lo aterro- esperen, que pasaría si Kaa-chan trata de tomarme una foto mientras baño -en eso recordó las fotos que tenia de ella con su hijo de 3 años bañándose juntos y luego se puso rojo de la vergüenza pensado que su madre le tomara otra foto de el mientras se baña, pero de pronto se le vino una idea brillante al joven Terumi- claro los baños termales de la aldea, ella no seria capaz de pasar al baño de los hombres ¡estoy salvado! -dicho eso va corriendo hacia las termas de la aldea-.

Naruto estaba feliz sabiendo que en ese sitio estaría a salvo de su madre, por eso mismo corría alegre a toda prisa pasando de largo a cierto hombre de cabellera blanca que se reía como todo un pervertido mientras fisgoneaba por un agujero en la pared-.

Jiraiya: Jejeje en este aldea si que tienen hermosas mujeres -fue lo que escucho el rubio que casi entraba a la zona correspondiente a los hombres cuando noto al sujeto y entrecerrando los ojos negó ante su actitud, si algo le molestaban eran los pervertidos, porque esa clase de hombres siempre acosaron a su madre hasta que ella agarro la costumbre de bañarlos en lava hirviendo-.

Naruto salto a un árbol y con calma lanzo un afilada kunai al peliblanco que reacciono de inmediato salvando su hombría de ser decapitada y en eso encara al curioso rubio que ciertamente era habilidoso para colarse tan cerca de el y atacarlo de esa manera.

Jiraiya: ¡MALDITO MOCOSO, POR POCO ME DEJAS SIN DESCENDENCIA! -exclamo el peliblanco mientras que Naruto del árbol para encarar al pervertido-.

Naruto: Se lo merece por estar espiando asi a las mujeres -decia el chico que se cruzaba de brazos y miraba seriamente al viejo-.

Jiraiya: ¡AUN ASI NO TENIA QUE ATACARME DE ESA FORMA! -luego el peliblanco toma la kunai que le lanzo el rubio- ¡ACASO NO TE ENSEÑARON EN LA ACADEMIA DE COMO USAR...! -en ese momento el sujeto reconoció el arma que tenia en sus manos- ¡pero...si esto es el... -siendo interrumpido-.

Naruto: ¡Oye viejo que tanto miras mi kunai! -dijo el mientras le quitaba el arma- es un recuerdo muy preciado para mi.

Jiraiya: Dijiste un preciado recuerdo... acaso... tu.. ¿tu eres Naruto? -pregunto con duda y esperanza en sus ojos-.

Naruto: Así es, yo soy Naruto Terumi... ¿y tu quien eres? -dijo el que miraba al peliblanco como si fuera un sospechoso y el solo sonreia por esa pregunta y adopto su pose heroica mientras inflaba el pecho y decía a todo pulmón-.

Jiraiya: Me agrada que preguntes eso jovencito... -luego el viejo invoca a un gran sapo rojo para luego subirse en el- ¡Yo soy uno de los 3 Densetsu no Sannin de la hoja, mentor del Yondaime Hokage y aquel que vuelve locas a todas las mujeres, soy el increíble Jiraiya! -terminando en su clásica mientras que el rubio solo podía decir una cosa ante lo que presencio-.

Naruto: ...eso...fue...eso fue...ASOMBROSO -exclamo el rubio al ver la presentación del peliblanco- LO MAS ESPECTACULAR QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA, NI YAGURA-SENSEI HACE ESAS PRESENTACIONES -en ese momento el Yondaime Mizukage estornudaba fuertemente preguntándose de quien estaría hablando sobre el mientras que el Sannin miraba al joven Terumi-.

Jiraiya: Tu... ¡tu si sabes apreciar una gran entrada muchacho! -decia el peliblanco que lloraba de alegría antes de abrazarlo como en las novelas, cosa que no le agrado al rubio-.

Naruto: ¡SUELTEME MALDITO VIEJO! -tratando de zafarse de los brazos pero era imposible- NO ME GUSTA QUE ME ABRACEEEEEEEEN.

Minutos después de liberarse, Naruto caminaba junto con su padrino hacia su hogar para hablar sobre su viaje a Kumo, en eso momento Jiraiya decide hablar para saber mas de su ahijado.

Jiraiya: Dime Naruto, ¿como te ha tratado la aldea? -dijo seriamente pero a la vez preocupado sabiendo de su estado como Jinchūriki-.

Naruto: La gente de la aldea me trata bien, siempre son amables conmigo y me respetan porque soy el alumno de Yagura-sensei. Ademas me esfuerzo lo suficiente para que Kaa-chan se sienta orgullosa de mi -finalizo el rubio con una gran sonrisa mientras que el peliblanco se alegrara de oír eso-.

Jiraiya: ¿Por saber quien es ese tal Yagura que mencionaste? Es alguien especial para ti -pregunto el peliblanco queriendo conocer mas al rubio-.

Naruto: El es mas que un maestro para mi, es como un hermano mayor para mi, gracias a el y sus consejos puede graduarme en menos de dos años de la academia ninja y ahora soy un Genin a pesar que tengo 9 años -ese comentario sorprendió bastante a Jiraiya-.

Jiraiya: ¡Tienes 9 años, pero si pareces tener 13 años! -decia el algo impresionado mirando de pies a cabeza al joven Terumi-.

Naruto: Bueno, digamos que entrenar por tanto tiempo con el Mizukage da buenos resultados, ademas que Kaa-chan se preocupaba de que me alimentaba bien y que no me la pase todo el tiempo comiendo... aunque yo digo que el ramen es lo mejor del mundo -decia el rubio algo apenado mientras colocaba su mano detrás de su cabeza, el Gama Sennin solo sonreia al saber que el rubio no tuvo una mala infancia-.

Jiraiya: _"Algo me dice que este chico esta lleno de sorpresas. Minato, Kushina, prometo __que cuidare bien de su hijo" _-eran los pensamientos del Sannin hasta que el rubio lo llamo para señalar a cierto lugar-.

Naruto: Mira Padrino ya llegamos, ese es mi hogar -señalaba el rubio a una gran mansión mientras que Jiraiya estaba boquiabierto al ver el lugar-.

Jiraiya: ¡Tu vives en este enorme lugar! -aun sin poder creer de lo que veia- ¡esto es mucho mas grande que la mansión Hyūga, si ellos se enteraran sentirían vergüenza! -dijo de forma burlona mientras que en Konoha todos los miembros y el líder de dicho clan estornudaban fuertemente y pensaba quien era que hablaba de ellos-.

Naruto: Yo también pensé lo mismo pero Kaa-chan me dijo que nuestro Clan llevaba mucho tiempo desde que Kiri comenzó a formarse -decia el mientras entraban a la mansión- ¡Kaa-chan ya llegue y traje a un visitante! -grito el joven pero no le respondieron- que raro, ella siempre esta en casa a estas horas.

Jiraiya: Tal vez tu madre tuvo que salir -dijo el Sannin mientras entraba a la mansión- o quizás ella... -el peliblanco se detuvo de golpe al ver un cuadro que estaba colgado cerca de la entrada, en el cuadro habia una foto de una hermosa mujer pelirroja que abrazaba por la espalda a un sonriente Naruto que mostraba su banda de Kiri, se trataba del día en que el rubio se habia graduado de la academia aunque al Sannin pervertido estaba mas concentrado en esa belleza de cabello rojo- jejeje oye muchacho quien es esa linda señorita que esta abrazándote -dijo mientras colocaba su clásica cara de pervertido-.

Naruto: Ella es mi Kaa-chan -decia el rubio sin darse cuenta de la cara de bobo que ponía el Sannin-.

Jiraiya: Tienes suerte de tener una bella madre jejejejeje -riéndose pervertidamente- _"tal vez ella me ayudaría con el __siguiente__ numero de mi libro"_ -luego su nariz comenzó a sangrar en pensar en la pelirroja con un bikini- oye muchacho y donde esta tu madre, gustaria conocerla jejeje.

Naruto: No tengo la mas mínima idea, siempre me la paso afuera de casa entrenando o cuando salgo de misiones -decia el mientras se rascaba detrás de su cabeza- oye Padrino, por saber que día es hoy -el Sannin le responde que es Jueves- creo que ya se en donde esta ella -dijo con una sonrisa-.

Jiraiya: ¡Y donde esta tu madre! -decia ansiosamente-.

Naruto: En esto momento ella debe estar tomando un baño de burbujas, siempre lo toma los Jueves -decia el sin percatarse de la enorme sonrisa que tenia el Sannin pervertido- oiga Padrino, ¿me podría enseñarme a invocar sapos mientras que Kaa-chan se esta...-en ese momento se da cuenta que su Padrino habia desaparecido- oye Padrino, ¿donde estas?

En los pasillos de la mansión Terumi el Gama Sennin corría de un lado a otro buscando el baño en donde se encontraba la madre del rubio.

Jiraiya: Maldición este lugar parece un laberinto -decia el que respiraba agotadamente- en donde diablos estará el baño, quiero ver a esa belleza de cabello rojo -luego su salvación vino al escuchar a alguien cantando y al instante reconoce que era la voz de una mujer- jejeje parece que hoy es mi día de suerte -y fue corriendo guiándose por el sonido del canto-.

El Sannin pervertido avanzaba por el corredor guiado por la melodiosa voz que parecía el canto de una sirena, una vez que llego a su objetivo se acercaba al lugar donde la pelirroja se reconfortaba entre agua llena de burbujas, con algo de ansiedad el hombre peliblanco se agacho hasta la ranura visible vislumbrando una larga cabellera roja, el hombre pervertido estaba maravillado por la blanca piel mientras la pelirroja disfrutaba de su momento de relajación pero a la vez se veia molesta por algo.

Mei: Me pregunto por que Naru-chan ya no se quiere bañar conmigo, nos divertíamos mucho cuando era mas pequeño -refunfuñaba ella al recordar las veces que su hijo se negaba a eso, por su parte Jiraiya maldecía la suerte del rubio con semejante madre y estaba listo para "tomar apuntes cuando sucedió algo-.

Se puede saber porque espías a mi Kaa-chan -dijo la dura y sepulcral voz del rubio a su espalda que asusto bastante al peliblanco-.

Jiraiya: ¡Maldición mocoso me estas arruinando mi momento de inspiración! -decia mas que molesto al ser interrumpido-.

Naruto: Es verdad, ahora que recuerdo tu estabas espiando a las chicas en las termas... eres un mirón pervertido y tratabas de espiar a Kaa-chan bañándose -tomando una pose de pelea- ESTAS MUERTO ERO-SENNIN.

Jiraiya: COMO FUE QUE ME LLAMASTE MOCOSO -y antes que se lanzara encima del rubio, la puerta del baño se abrió y en eso sale una sonriente Mei con una toalla mojada que cubría su escultural cuerpo y abrazaba a su hijo fuertemente-.

Mei: Naru-chan al final si viniste a bañarte conmigo, me alegra tanto -y la pelirroja trato de jalarlo al baño mientras que el rubio luchaba por zafarse de los brazos de la pelirroja-.

Naruto: ¡K-K-Kaa-chan es-pera! -tratando de señalar al peliblanco- ¡u-u-un per-ver-tido!

Mei: ¿Un que? -dándose cuenta del Sannin que estaba en cuclillas y que tenia una enorme sonrisa pervertida y le guiñaba un ojo-.

Jiraiya: El galante Jiraiya a tu servicio y para lo que gustes preciosa -decia el Sannin pervertido con esa sonrisa pervertida, pero pronto la expresion de su cara cambio por completo siendo reemplazada por un rostro blanco y aterrorizado cuando un aura malévola rodeaba a Mei y su cabello comenzaba a alzarse de manera muy conocida para el- ¿K...K...Kushina? -dijo el hombre al borde de un infarto-.

Mei: Con que un pervertido me espiaba en mi propia casa, eh -tronándose los nudillos mientras que Jiraiya retrocedía para salvarse-.

Jiraiya: E-e-espere por favor... y-yo se lo p-puedo ex-plicar señorita -decia el hombre mas que aterrado pero ya era demasiado tarde ya que un puño envuelta de Chakra se dirigía a su rostro- ¡AYUDENMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

En la aldea un par de hombres platicaban de cualquier tema en común cuando los gritos y suplicas de piedad resonaban en el aire de Kiri helando la sangre de casi todos los varones de la aldea, a excepción de esos dos.

Aldeano: Al parecer algún pobre imbécil provoco la ira Kiri no Akai Chishio no Habanero (Habanero Sangriento de Kiri) -decia el hombre que miraba a su compañero-.

Aldeano 2: Solo espero que Kami-sama se apiade de su alma -dijo el otro sintiendo lastima del sujeto que era castigo por la pelirroja y a la vez escuchaba un gran grito de dolor- demonios, no me gustaria estar en sus zapatos -y el desgarrador grito de dolor recorrió toda la aldea mientras ambos hombres lo sabían, Kami-sama no alcanzo a socorrer al pobre incauto-.

Horas después de la brutal golpiza que duro unas horas dejando a un pobre Jiraiya envuelto de vendas y dándole un aspecto de cierta momia conocida. El Sannin se encontraba en la oficina del Mizukage quien estaba sorprendido de ver al peliblanco con vida, ademas que en ese lugar se encontraba una malhumorada Mei y un sonriente Naruto al ver el castigo que recibió.

Yagura: Este...me alegra que haya llegada, Jiraiya-sama -decia el mientras le extendía su mano para saludarlo- espero que haya disfruto su estadía en Kiri.

Jiraiya: Muchas gracias Mizukage-sama -saludándolo cordialmente- realmente la aldea es muy... agradable -viendo discretamente a la furiosa Mei-.

Yagura: Espero que no haya tenido algún problema al llegar -viendo en el estado que se encontraba el Sannin-.

Jiraiya: Pues la verdad... -antes de que dijera algo sintió un gran escalofríos por la forma en que la pelirroja lo miraba- ¡no, no tuve ningún problema jejeje! -riéndose nerviosamente y el Yondaime Mizukage solo tenia una gota en la cabeza al ver la forma en que actuaba el Sannin. Luego Jiraiya aclara su garganta y se ponía serio- Mizukage-sama necesito informarle algo muy importante y lo involucra a usted y a Naruto -al decir eso llamo bastante la atención de Mei-.

Yagura: Y de que se trataría -dijo seriamente viendo al Sannin-.

Jiraiya: Es sobre Akatsuki -todo el mundo guardaba silencio- lo que sucede es que según mis fuentes, los Jinchūrikis del Gobi y Yonbi han sido secuestrados -eso preocupo bastante a los presentes y en especial a Mei que tenia miedo que si hijo fuera el siguiente de su lista-.

Yagura: ¡Es eso imposible, hace tiempo que envié mensajes de avisos a las demás aldeas que tenían Jinchūrikis para que los protegieran! -decia bien preocupado-.

Jiraiya: Al parecer Iwa no hizo caso de su advertencia y gracias a eso Akatsuki aprovecho de atraparlos fácilmente, ahora su siguiente objeto... es el Kyuubi -esas palabras hicieron que Mei sintiera terror y abrazo al rubio por la espalda-.

Mei: ¡No, yo jamas permitiré que eso malditos toquen a mi hijo, tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver! -decia mas que decidida mientras los hombres miraban a la mujer-.

Jiraiya: No se ponga asi Mei-san -le dijo el Sannin de forma respetuosa temiendo que le diera otra golpiza- yo ya me encargue de eso, les pedí a mis fuentes de que corrieran el rumor de que el Kyuubi esta lejos de las naciones ninjas y al parecer funciono, Akatsuki envió algunos de sus miembros para que lo capturen y eso nos dará mucho tiempo para comenzar con el entrenamiento del muchacho -señalando al rubio-.

Naruto: ¿Acaso sabes sobre mi entrenamiento, Padrino? -el peliblanco asiente a eso-.

Jiraiya: Sarutobi-sensei me informo todo sobre tu viaje a Kumo para que aprendas a controlar los poderes de Kyūbi, asi que propongo que mañana partiéramos a aldea para comenzar de una vez con el entrenamiento.

Yagura: Creo que estoy de acuerdo con eso -afirmo el Mizukage-.

Mei: Esperen un momento -dijo la pelirroja que se metió en la conversación- no se suponía que el viaje a Kumo seria en 2 semanas, apenas han pasado 6 días y ademas que yo tenia planeado salir con Naru-chan a pasear como cuando tenia 5 años -tanto como el rubio y los dos hombres tenían una gota en la nuca por lo que dijo ella-.

Yagura: Debes entender que es mejor asi Mei. Ahora que Akatsuki esta distraído con el falso rumor, es necesario que Naruto comience de inmediato con el entrenamiento, y no te preocupes por el ya que yo también iré a Kumo para cuidarlo y ver que no pase nada -decia el Yondaime Mizukage mientras que la pelirroja asiente mas tranquila, luego fija su mirada en el peliblanco- dígame Jiraiya-sama ¿tiene en donde descansar? -pregunto deseando que el hombre no fuese pasar una mala noche en un pésimo hotel-.

Jiraiya: Pues me gustaria quedarme en la mansión Terumi jejeje -dijo con una gran sonrisa pensando que tal vez tendría éxito de conseguir "información" mientras que Yagura asiente al igual que una ¿sonriente Mei?-.

Mei: Oh seria un placer que se hospedara en nuestra casa Jiraiya-sama, podría prepararle una muy bien cocinada y extra crujiente "barbacoa" -decia la pelirroja con una mirada peligrosa y una dulce sonrisa en los labios haciendo que el Sannin pierda todo el color de su cara-.

Jiraiya: ¡Pensándolo bien no quiero incomodarla a usted y su hijo, prefiero descansar en un hotel!-y antes de que el Mizukage dijera algo el peliblanco salio de ahí corriendo con una sola cosa en mente- _"¡si pongo nuevamente un pie en lugar me muero, no hay duda que esa mujer es igual a Kushina!" _- y apresuro el paso para salvar su vida-.

Al día siguiente todo los aldeanos y shinobis de la aldea se estaban reuniendo en la entrada principal por ordenes de Mizukage, también estaban presentes los miembros del consejos que se veían muy tranquilos. En ese mismo lugar se encontraban Mei junto con Yagura y un poco lejos de ellos estaban Naruto al lado de un recuperado Jiraiya.

Naruto: ¿Como diablos te recuperaste tan rápido de la golpiza que te dio Kaa-chan? -decia sin poder creer que el Sannin estuviese de pie sin ningún rasguño-.

Jiraiya: Recuerda que soy el mas fuerte de los tres Sannin muchacho, esos golpes no fueron gran cosa -decia orgullosamente mientras que Naruto lo miraba fijamente-.

Naruto: Aun asi sigues siendo un pervertido Ero-Sennin -viendo al peliblanco con los ojos entrecerrados-.

Jiraiya: ¡Ya te dije que no me llames de esa manera, ademas no yo soy un pervertido, soy un super-pervertido! -le reclamo su padrino con una gran vena en la frente-.

Naruto: ¡Porque me tuvo que tocar un Padrino pervertido como! -declaro el joven Terumi mientras que Jiraiya se enfadaba por lo que dijo-.

Jiraiya: ¡QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE! -en eso comienza una discusión entre esos dos. Por otro lado Mei estaba junto con Yagura que tenia en su mano derecha el sombrero del Mizukage-.

Mei: Disculpa Yagura-chan ¿pero me puedes explicar el porque toda la aldea se esta reuniendo en este sitio? -pregunto ella viendo a toda la reunida-.

Yagura: Muy pronto lo sabrás Mei -decia el Yondaime que tenia una leve sonrisa, luego hubo una pequeña explosión de humo y al disiparse revelo a un Jōnin que estaba arrodillado frente al Mizukage-.

Jōnin: Mizukage-sama, Todo los aldeanos y shinobi de Kiri esta presente tal como lo pidió -dijo el shinobi mientras que Yagura le agradecía por eso y luego se dirige ante su aldea-.

Yagura: ¡Gente de Kirigakure, necesito que me presten su atención! -declaro el Mizukage mientras todo el mundo se callaba para escuchaba a su líder mientras que el pleito de Naruto con Jiraiya se detuvo- ¡Les he pedido a todos ustedes que se reunieran en este sitio para darles un aviso muy importante. Debido a motivos que involucran a Kiri junto con las demás aldeas ninjas, he decidido salir de viaje por un tiempo indefinido! -todos los presentes empezaron a preocuparse- ¡No se preocupen, esto no significa que estoy abandonando Kiri, el objetivo de mi salida es para reformar las alianzas que hemos conseguidos durante este tiempo de paz cuando la tiranía del Sandaime termino! -todo el mundo se sintió aliviado al oír eso- ¡también me acompañaran dos personas, una de ellas es mi alumno Naruto Terumi y la otra persona es uno de los Densetsu no Sannin Jiraiya de nuestra aldea aliada Konoha! -decia el Yondaime y alegro bastante a aldeanos y shinobis, luego el Mizukage pone una expresión muy seria- ¡También quiero aprovechar de dar un ultimo anuncio antes de irme... debido al viaje que realizare, me veo la obligación de dejar el puesto como Mizukage de Kirigakure! -esa noticia dejo impactado a todos incluyendo al rubio y Mei que no se esperaban eso y por alguna razón los miembros del consejo y el Gama Sennin no les afecto- ¡deben entender que no puedo ser el Kage de la aldea si estoy lejos de ella, por eso tuve que dejar el mi puesto, pero al mismo elegí al candidato perfecto para que tome mi lugar, esa persona tiene el mismo cariño y deseo de proteger con su vida al igual que yo lo hice al enfrentarme al Sandaime! -las palabras del Yagura dejaron muy impresionado a los habitantes de Kiri y a la vez se preguntaban quien era el candidato, luego el ex-Mizukage fija su su mirada en cierta persona- ¡Mei Terumi, puedes venir aquí!

Mei: ¡H-h-hai! -respondió ella que avanzaba hacia donde esta Yagura y a la vez estaba demasiada nerviosa del porque la habían llamada- para que me llamo.

Yagura: ¡Mei Terumi, única sobreviviente de la masacre del Sandaime Mizukage, durante toda tu carrera ninja has demostrado ser una gran Kunoichi que esta mas que dispuesta a proteger a la aldea y a sus seres queridos de cualquier amenaza, es por eso que a partir de hoy, te nombro Godaime Mizukage de Kirigakure! -declaro el ex-Mizukage mientras le entregaba el sombrero del Kage de la aldea-.

Esa noticia dejo a la pelirroja completamente en shock, no sabia que decir o reaccionar ante lo que estaba sucediendo mientras que toda la aldea vitoreaba el nombre de su nueva líder. Mei estaba completamente paralizada, sus odios habían escuchado bien ella era la nueva Kage de la aldea, su cuerpo simplemente se congelo ante esas palabras mientras procesaba lo que recién oyó. Finalmente reacciono cuando sintió el tibio abrazo del rubio que le abrazaba con cariño.

Naruto: ¡Felicidades Kaa-chan, estoy seguro de que seras la mejor Mizukage de la historia! -decia lleno de alegría mientras que su madre le correspondía el abrazo y veia al ex-Mizukage-.

Mei: Muchas gracias Yagura-chan, te prometo que haré un buen trabajo en proteger la aldea -dijo ella mientras que Yagura solo sonreia-.

Yagura: Se que lo harás bien, solo espero que no termines bañando en lava a todos los hombres que traten de perseguirte -mostrando una pequeña sonrisa burlona mientras que la nueva Mizukage se sonrojaba por eso- bueno es mejor que nosotros nos vayamos, cuida bien de Kiri Mei y no de quemarla cuando te enfades jajajaja.

Mei: ¡Yagura-chan no digas eso! -poniéndose roja de vergüenza-.

Naruto: no te preocupes por eso Kaa-san, Yagura-sensei solo lo decia como broma -luego el joven Terumi se separa de la pelirroja- bueno ya me tengo que ir, cuidate Ka-san -dicho eso se va con su maestro y su padrino que comenzaron a irse pero en ese momento Mei alcanzo a su hijo-.

Mei ¡Espera un momento Naru-chan! -dijo que alcanzo al rubio- antes de que te vayas me dejarías tomarte una foto de despedida -sacando su fiel cámara que la llevaba siempre-.

El rubio se molesto bastante y murmuraba cosas sobre madres que no dejaban de insistir de tomarle foto a cada momento, luego se giro listo decir que no, pero al ver los ojos de Mei llenos de tristeza decidió hacer lo correcto.

Naruto: De acuerdo Kaa-chan, puedes tomarme una foto -decia mas que resignado, cosa que la pelirroja alegro bastante, el rubio sonrió a la cámara mientras el puño y extendía el pulgar mientras que la feliz Mei tomaba la foto- espero que con eso ya este... -no pudo continuar debido a que su madre lo envolvía en un abrazo y a la vez lloraba en el hombro de su hijo-.

Mei: Cuidate bien mi niño, recuerda obedecer siempre a Yagura-chan e ignorar las perversiones del idiota de tu padrino -en ese momento Jiraiya comenzó a protestar pero es callado con una mirada fría de la pelirroja- cuidate mucho y entrena muy duro y regresa hecho todo un hombre y acuérdate quiero muchas fotos si -sonriendo tiernamente mientras que el rubio tenia un goton en la cabeza-.

Naruto: Hai...como tu digas Kaa-chan -dijo mientras que el tenia una cosa en mente- _"algo me dice que sufriré bastante cuando regrese del entrenamiento"_ -pensaba el mientras lloraba internamente-.

Yagura: Lamento tener que romper este bello momento -decia el ex-Mizukage que se acercaba a los dos Terumis- pero tenemos que irnos de inmediato -luego Mei se acerca para un pequeño abrazo-.

Mei: Cuida de el Yagura-chan, te lo dejo en tus manos -viéndolo fijamente-.

Yagura: No te preocupes Mei no dejare que nada malo le pase -dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza a su alumno, luego la Mizukage se puso frente del Sannin pervertido que tenia una tonta sonrisa-.

Jiraiya: Acaso la nueva Mizukage quiere despedirse de mi con un abrazo -dijo mientras su sonrisa creció mas y luego Mei apretó el cuello del hombre mientras el color de su cara se desvanecía y poco a poco y empezaba a temblar al ver como el cabello de la nueva Mizukage se alzaba en el aire de forma amenazador y peligroso y todo el mundo menos Naruto entro en pánico-.

Mei: Se que le entrenaras bien a mi hijo... pero si le enseñas alguna cosa pervertida a mi Naru-chan... Sannin o no Jiraiya-sama... te mato -y le sonrió amigable y dulce mientras el Sannin solo abría los ojos y una voz en su cabeza le suplicaba que huyera y que nunca mas volviera a poner un pie en esa aldea-.

Jiraiya: H..h..hai...M..m...mizu...k...kage-sama -trato de decir el pobre hombre debido al pánico que sentía-.

todo el pueblo de la niebla estaba en las puertas diciendo adiós al trió de ninjas que se alejaban poco a poco mientras todo mundo sabia que entre ellos se hallaba un gran y futuro prospecto de Kage pero sin duda un gran hombre, no por nada Naruto Terumi era el hijo de su nueva y bella Mizukage que solo lagrimeaba al ver como su pequeño se perdía a la distancia sabiendo que sin duda se volvería siendo alguien tan poderoso, los ninjas casi se habían desvanecido con un solo objetivo en mente...Kumo.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

* * *

Naruto junto con su maestro Yagura y su pervertido padrino han iniciado su viaje hacia Kumo, ¿que cosas pasaran durante el viaje de estos tres ninjas?...ni yo mismo lo se jejeje.

P.D: Solo les dejo unas preguntas para que den su opinión

-¿Mei esta obsesionada con tomarle fotos a su hijo o solo lo hace para tener bellos recuerdos?

-¿Creen que Naruto estará a salvo de Mei y su inseparable cámara después de ser descubierto con su gorra de foca?

-¿Acaso Jiraiya aprenderá su lección después de sobrevivir al ataque de la Habanero Sangriento de Kiri?

-¿El Sannin pervertido corromperá a Naruto?

-¿Como se imaginan que sera el entrenamiento del joven Terumi?


End file.
